My Little Vampire
by Fighting for Words
Summary: Its been 5 years since Edward left Bella, and now Bella is a student at NYU. She is dating Jacob, and has nearly given up on Edward. Meanwhile Edward is searching for Bella across the US. See inside for better summary. Takes place during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Hateful Memories

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, so I used to own Twilight, but then I sold it to some woman Stephanie Meyer. What can I say, I needed fifteen bucks!

**Summary: **Its been five years since Edward left Bella, and now Bella is living in New York as a student at NYU and is dating Jacob. Bella has nearly given up on the hope that Edward will come back to get her, so she has let him fade into her past. Meanwhile, Edward has just left South America, and is searching for Bella. Will he find her? What will she do? And more importantly, will they get back together?

**This is my first Twilight story, so it probably isn't going to be spectacular, but it will be okay. Oh just so you know this is like New Moon, except Edward didn't come back for Bella. Enjoy!**

**...**

** Bella's P.O.V.**

_" Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you need me. I swear." _

_" Bella I love you"_

_" I'll never leave you alone again."_

A noisy alarm clock interrupted my dream. I groggily shut of the alarm and looked at the time. 7:45. It was time to get up. My roommate Rachel yanked off the covers on her bed.

" There is a magic that happens once a day. Off with the covers and in with the day!"

Rachel sang her legendary morning wake-up song while she stripped my poor bed of the blankets, pillows, sheets, and other various comfort items. I groaned." Rachel! Shut up! I was getting up until you disturbed my inner peace!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. " Get over it. C'mon its time for breakfast. I got your favorite Poptarts waiting in the kitchen." I opened my eyes and stared at my roommate. Rachel was 5'5, extremely thin, and extremely hyper. She often reminded me of Alice Cullen. Rachel rolled her big blue eyes as I slowly got out of bed, and slid on my slippers.

Rachel dragged me into the kitchen, and sat me down at the buffet. Rachel's long honey blond hair was in a perfect ponytail, and she was wearing a colorful pink sundress with my white flip flops.

" Hey aren't those my shoes?" I managed to croak as Rachel brought me my plate of Poptarts and a cup of coffee. Rachel nodded as she sat down across from me.

"Yup. And I'm wearing them because they are the only thing that matches my outfit. Now what should we do with you today..." Rachel trailed off as she thought of what to dress up on me. I groaned.

"Rachel Nixon! I am not letting you dress me up today! Remember what happened yesterday?! You forgot about the curling iron in your hand, and my hair was all frizzy! Plus I hate scrubbing off all that eyeliner you put on me!" Rachel sighed.

"But Bella your so fun to dress up! Its like your my own personal Barbie or something! Ok how about this. You take a shower, I curl your hair, then put it in a pony tail like mine, then you wear what I choose! It won't be so bad! And plus if you don't let me do it now, then when Aubrey comes over later today she is going to insist on doing it. And you know how she gets." I groaned for the third time in the last 15 minutes, as I reluctantly surrendered and trudged to the shower. After my shower, I changed into my sweatpants and hoodie while Rachel came bouncing over, and escorted me over to her bed.

"Ok so you have really beautiful pale skin, so I'm going to give you something really natural. Just how you like it!" Rachel explained as she put the curlers in my blow-dried hair. Rachel showed me the outfit I was to be wearing today. Low-rise skinny jeans, and tight blue tank top, and blue flip flops. It seemed moderately conservative compared to the usual revealing skin-tight clothing she made me wear. To my dismay the jeans were very low and the shirt was very tight, which meant that basically half of my stomach was showing, along with my protruding hip bones.

" Rachel." I warned. " This is exposing way to much skin for my taste. As usual." Rachel rolled her eyes.

" Bella why not? You have a flat stomach, amazing legs, and a kick-ass butt. But nobody can see your amazing figure if you are always hiding under those baggy clothes you wear! Please wear it! For me?" Rachel put on her cute pouty face I couldn't stand.

" Fine! But only because I have nothing better to wear." I snapped. Rachel smiled and took out the curlers. After my hair and makeup was done, she insisted on spraying me with the floral perfume she bought me for my birthday last year.

There was a loud bang on the door and I jumped. Aubrey was here. Aubrey stormed in the dorm looking like the aftermath of a hurricane. Her shoulder-length red hair was not its usual glossy self, her big green eyes were lacking the usual sparkle, her puffy lips were chapped and set in an angry pout, and her slim body was dressed in baggy jeans and a long tee-shirt.

" Aubrey ! Whats wrong?!" Rachel said as she rushed to her side. Aubrey's voice was dry and crackly.

" Ben dumped me for Lauren Simpson! And he didn't even tell me about either! I found them making out on his couch last night. On my birthday!" Aubrey sobbed as Rachel rubbed her back. I stifled a giggle. Thats why she is so distraught?! A _boy_?! How pathetic. But since Aubrey was one of my friends, I figured I might as well comfort her as well.

" Its alright Aubrey. Lauren isn't even that pretty." I said while I sat down next to her and patted her back. She cried even harder. Rachel glared at me. We all knew that Lauren Simpson was a rich, beautiful bitch, but I guess stating the obvious was probably not going to help.

After 20 minutes of endless salt water, and endless snotty tissues on our floor, Aubrey returned to her dorm in peace.

"God! My ass hurts from sitting so long on that freaking couch!" I muttered under my breath as I stood up and stretched.

"Tell me about it. Hey doesn't your AP English class start in like five minutes?" Rachel said as she took a sip of her Diet Coke. I gasped.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" I ran into our bedroom, grabbed my textbook, and stuffed it into my shoulder bag. Rachel sat at the counter and watched in amusement as I scrambled to get my shoes on popped a piece of Orbit gum in my mouth.

"Bye Rach! I'll see you in Physics." I yelled as I rushed down the corridor.

I sprinted out of the building, and ran ( more like tripped) all the way across campus until I reached the building my class was in. Of course I made it just as the professor walked in the classroom. He glared at me as I sat down at the back of the room.

" Today we are going to talk about the importance of literature in English..." Professor McGowan droned as my mind drifted off elsewhere. As usual I dreamed of Edward, and all of the promises he used to feed me back in high school.

_" I love you Bella."_

_"I'll never leave you. I swear."_

_" I can't live without you Bella. You are the reason I live."_

All of those stupid commitments. It was all bullshit. He never really loved me, he just said he did to pass the time. And if he couldn't live without me, then why hasn't he come back for me yet? _Five years later_! I still couldn't believe how stupid I had been back then. Saying that I couldn't bear life without him. That I loved him, that I needed him. All of that stuff I said. It meant something to me, but obviously nothing to him.

_" I just don't want you anymore."_

I still replay his last words to me in my head. He didn't want me?! Then why the hell was he around me all the time?! Why was he wasting his time with me?! He thought it was a game didn't he?! That he would make me fall for him, and then just leave. I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing the same thing to some other poor innocent girl at this very moment. Dazzling her with my favorite crooked smile. Saying the same rehearsed lines that he had said to me to some other girl who was unlucky enough to cross paths with him. I couldn't believe him. I had actually fallen for his games, and his lies. But not anymore. If I ever see Edward again, which I hope I won't, I will give him a piece of my mind. A really big piece of my mind. To bad he can't read my mind. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jacob tapping my shoulder. I looked over at him.

" Are you Ok?" he asked quietly. I looked down at my hands. They were balled up into tiny fists, and I was squeezing the page that my book was opened to so hard that it was ripping. I blushed slightly.

" Yeah I'm fine." I responded in a monotone, still angry just after thinking about Edward.

After class Jacob slid his arm around me.

"Whats up babe? You looked pretty pissed in class back there." I tried to smile.

"Yeah It was nothing. Just thinking about someone that I would rather forget." Jacob glared.

"Talking 'bout that goddamn bloodsucker?! I don't blame you for being pissed. I swear next time I see him I'm gonna pound his bloodsucking little ass." Jacob was squeezing me so tight that I had to smack him to let go of me. He smiled bashfully.

"Sorry. So, um, hey you wanna come get something to eat with me and Embry? You can invite Rachel if you want." He looked down at me and smiled. Rachel and Embry were dating, and every time they saw each other they started making out. I sighed.

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry. But lets sit in between Embry and Rachel. You know how they get around each other." Jacob laughed.

When we arrived at the pizza place that we always went to, we saw that Embry was waiting for us, thank god, alone. I gave Embry a hug as I sat down.

" Hey Bells! Whats up? Wheres Rachel?" Embry asked with over the top enthusiasm. Me and Jacob exchanged and eyeroll.

"She is coming. But to prevent any make out sessions at the table. I'm sitting in between you guys." I said as I sat down next to him. He groaned but didn't object. Rachel arrived ten minutes later, and smiled when she saw Embry.

"Bella! Move! I wanna sit next to my Embry!" Rachel said the second she saw our table. I rolled my eyes and stood so she could scoot in the both, then sat down next to her. They instantly started kissing. Me and Jacob rolled our eyes.

" So have you talked to Charlie or Renee lately? I heard that Charlie got married to that one lady who lived down the street from you. What was her name? Was it Mary...? Margaret...?" Jacob said. I smiled wearily.

"Mary Watson. She is actually a really good match for Charlie. She is a good cook, she convinced him to move out of that crappy house and move into the cutest little cottage outside Seattle, and she is and amazing musician. I heard her play the violin one time. I was blown away. Plus she is really pretty, so Charlie can be proud of himself for scoring a gorgeous woman." I said as I chomped down on the tip of my cheese pizza. Jacob smiled.

"Billy told me he looks great. Didn't she convince him to lose like 40 pounds at the gym, and he actually did it? I was like, wow. Charlie has always had a pot-belly so I never really noticed it until I saw that picture of him my dad sent me." Jacob finished off the crust of his second piece of pizza.

Embry surprisingly actually stopped making out with Rachel for a minute to get some pizza and wolf it down. I rolled my eyes.

" Oh god! Jake did I tell you that Renee had her baby a couple days ago?! Its a baby boy. Sander John Phillips. He is really fat, but Phil and Renee are happy." I said excitedly as I pulled out my phone and showed Jacob the picture of Sander my mom sent me. Jacob laughed.

"He is a fat baby! He looks just like you used to when you were his age!" Jacob laughed, and I kicked him under the table.

"Shut up." I retorted. Rachel turned to us.

"Bella fat? Yeah right! Thats a sight I'll never see. Look at her! She is like a walking toothpick with a big mouth!" Jake and Embry burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and smacked Rachel.

"What did I tell you about making comments about my weight?! I told you that I have a super high metabolism! And you are one to talk Rach. Look at yourself!" Everyone laughed as Rachel smacked her butt.

"At least I have an ass." Embry leaned forward.

"Yes you do. And a very nice one at that." I rolled my eyes as they returned to their spit exchange. I glanced at the clock on the wall above the store window. Something out the window caught my eye. I saw a quick flash of a familiar bronze. I froze. Was it... _Edward_?! Jake must have noticed how pale my face had colored, for he touched my hand and looked at me curiously.

"Bella! Bella Swan! Are you listening to me?!" I heard Rachel's hoarse voice ask. I looked over and saw that Rachel's naturally tanned face was looking at me expectantly. I nodded mutely as she continued droning on to Jake and Embry about Ben and Mackenzie's break-up. I was trying to focus on Rachel, but I kept seeing his pale face in my mind smiling that infamous crooked smile. I needed some air.

"Hey guys do you mind if I step outside for a minute? I'm feeling kinda sweaty." I said while standing up. Rachel and Embry barely even acknowledged what I was saying, but nodded anyway. Jake looked at me worriedly.

"Bella? Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to take your temperature? You look kinda pale." He stood up and followed me outside. I was engulfed in the warm spring air as I stepped outside the shop.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just need some fresh air. You can go back inside." I replied while sitting down on a nearby bench. Jake looked at me unconvinced.

"Are you sure your not gonna pass out? Because I'll take you back to my dorm for the rest of the day and we can rest..." Jake smirked mysteriously while he said the last part. I knew what he was implying, and as tempting as it sounded, I rejected the offer.

"Nah, you still have to go to classes and you have that huge biology exam tomorrow so you shouldn't skip class today. " I noticed that his face fell as he faced my rejection. I felt bad so I added, " But later after biology... I'm free." Jake grinned and winked at me.

"Later it is. I'll take you up on that Sawn! You better not ditch!" Jake called as he went back inside and joined Embry and Rachel. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I walked back to my dorm and kicked of my shoes. I changed into short shorts, and a tank top, then turned on the TV. Somehow I kept feeling that I really did see Edward today. Maybe I'm just crazy.

**Yayy! First chapter! Wow that was pretty long for me! I hope that your liking my story as much as I am. Next chapter is Edward's P.O.V. !**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	2. Chapter 2: Weather she likes it or not

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. That meant a lot to me. Really. **

**Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!! AND IF YOU THINK IT BELONGS TO ME, THEN GET YOUR HEAD CHECKED!!

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I waited outside Charlie's anxiously, as a car pulled out of the driveway. As soon as it was gone, I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knew there was someone still at the house because I could smell their blood. It was probably one of Charlie's friends. Or maybe Bella's. I knocked again. This time a teenaged girl with short brown hair, greasy skin, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth opened the door. I immediately noticed the extra scent of blood on her. I looked down. She was pregnant. Was this the Bella I had left behind? She looked me up and down.

" What?!" She finally croaked angrily. I was shocked. I tried to ignore the odor of her body, but it was too strong.

"Um, Is Bella Swan here?" I asked formally. She looked at me one more time before arching an over plucked eyebrow.

"Bella Swan? Who the hell is that?! Look pretty boy, I don't got time for your stupid little games. I've had enough of guys for the day. You see this bump? Yeah well I got it from a guy similar to you. Pretty boy who goes around looking for sex, getting random girls pregnant, then running away." I disregarded her comment.

"Bella Swan the daughter of Charlie Swan. They used to live here." I clarified. She huffed in impatience.

"Charlie Swan lives in a cottage with his wife right outside Seattle. He moved away from Forks 3 years ago after he met Mary Watson. Heres the address, now leave me alone." The girl scribbled something down on a notepad, then handed it to me before slamming the door in my face. I read the paper, and jumped in my car where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting.

"Was that her? That pregnant girl?!" Alice asked in horror. I shook my head.

"No. It seems Charlie is married and lives near Seattle. She gave me the address. Lets go." I said as I revved up the engine and zoomed down the highway towards Seattle. Every time I thought of Bella's sweet face being only miles away I would increase my speed. All I've ever wanted to do for the last 5 years is hold her beautiful body in my arms, to feel her warm skin, to smell of her sweet blood.

"I wonder what she will look like now that she is in her twenties. Rose and I made a bet that she would either be slim and gorgeous, or fat and ugly. I'm hoping that she is the first one." Alice said excitedly as we pulled into the driveway of a small stone cottage with a bright garden next to it.

"This must be the place." I said wearily. Alice started bouncing in her seat with excitement. I rolled my eyes, while Jasper and Emmett chuckled.

"Eddie, Alice, and Jasper you guys go. I'm gonna call Rose in South Africa." Emmett said as he dialed her number on his cell phone. I slid out of the car, barely able to contain my excitement of seeing Bella again. I knocked on the door. A petite woman of the age of 58 or 59 answered the door. Her face had lines by her eyes and mouth from smiling and laughing so much.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She said in a sweet voice. Alice pushed me aside.

"We're here to see Bella. Is she home?" Alice was bouncing next to Jasper. The woman smiled and patted her bob of black hair that was streaked with gray.

"Well you must be friends of Bella's. Come on in and make yourselves at home. I'm Bella's stepmother Mary." Mary opened the door and let us all inside the tiny living room. We all sat on the couch and watched her tiny frame disappear into the kitchen. I looked around and saw pictures of Charlie, Mary, and Bella at various locations. Alice was hyperventilating.

"Edward I was right! Look at this picture of her! She is gorgeous!" Alice handed me a picture of Bella, Charlie, and Mary at the beach. Bella's hair was now fairly longer, her eyes were bigger and deeper, her lips seemed to be more full and pink, her skin was still its same pale color, and her body was still slim, although a little taller than before. She was beautiful. Mary entered the room again and when she noticed the picture in my hand she smiled.

"That was taken back the year that Bella went to college. It was her first summer at NYU, so we decided to take her on a little family vacation just the three of us. We went to Mexico. She fell in love with the beach as soon as she got there." Mary handed me another picture. In this one Bella was standing next to a girl with tan skin, honey blond hair, and big green eyes. Bella had her arm around her, and they were both laughing. They both had their hair in identical ponytails, and they were both wearing shorts and a bathing suit tops. It was at the beach also.

"Thats her roommate Rachel. They are the best of friends. You should she that girl Rachel. Practically bounces off the walls! But Bella loves her for it. This was taken at the beach in Florida where Rachel is from." Mary responded while handing us a picture of Bella on the beach again. Suddenly Charlie came bounding in the room. He was tan, in reasonably good shape, and he was smiling at Mary. But his smile disappeared when he saw me sitting on the couch. He glared.

"You have some nerve coming here after five years looking for Bella buddy! Do you know how heartbroken she was when you left her?! She wouldn't eat for a few months, and even after that she wouldn't eat that much! Thats why she is too skinny. Because of you!" Charlie pointed angrily at me with his finger. Alice stood up.

"Charlie how good to see you! You look great!" Alice said changing the subject. Charlie smiled at Alice. Looks like he had kept that soft spot for Alice.

"Why thank you Alice. It looks like you haven't even aged yourself!" Charlie sat down in the chair across from us.

"Sorry for my outburst there, just a little pent up anger thats all. Ok so what can I do for you?" Charlie asked as he smiled at Mary.

I cleared my throat. "Well we were hoping to find Bella here. We would like to see her." Charlie pondered for a moment.

"Well I'm afraid that your about 4 years too late. Shes off at college in New York now Edward. Sorry." Charlie added at the end a little smirk. I nodded.

"Thank you. And do you mind if I take this picture with me so that I know what Bella looks like now?" I asked holding up the picture of Bella and her roommate. It was my favorite so far. Charlie grunted but Mary shook her head and smiled at me.

"Of course you can take it! We have a million other pictures of Bella and Rachel. Go ahead." Mary took the picture out of the frame and gave it to us.

"Thank you. And thank you very much for the information on Bella's whereabouts." I said as the three of us walked out of the cottage. Alice bounced out the door with the excitement of winning her bet. Mary waved goodbye as we jumped in the car and drove away. Once in the car, I sighed and gazed at the picture of Bella and Rachel that was in my hands.

"Well Emmett here is what Bella looks like now. We swiped a picture for you. Now you can rub it in Rosalie's face." Alice said as she plucked the picture out of my hand. Emmett chuckled when he saw the picture.

"Yup. Rosalie was way off. She is gonna flip when she sees this picture." Emmett, Jasper, and Alice talked while I drove to the airport. I was now determined to see Bella. I don't care if she doesn't want to see me, I wanted to see her. Weather she liked it or not.

**It was my first Edward P.O.V. so it mildly sucked. Sorry about that guys but I tried. Next chapter is all Bella!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	3. Chapter 3: Tube dresses, and Olive

**Disclaimer: **I've done enough of them in my life. Can't you people see that I do own Twilight?!

**So this chapter is going to be Bella's POV, but its later that same day that she was at the pizza place and stuff.**

I heard a knock at the door, and I almost fainted. I opened the door slowly and held my breath. It was Jake.

"Jake! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?!" I said relief in my voice. Jake smirked.

"Isn't a guy allowed to visit his girlfriends dorm and say hello? Besides, you owe me a _rest _from earlier. Remember?" He snickered at my reluctant face. I sighed.

" I guess you are right about that. Come in." I said as he stepped into my living area. It was messy, and smelled like perfume and burnt hair. In other words it smelled like Rachel. Jake scrunched up his nose at the smell, and made his way to my room.

When I came in he was sitting on my bed looking at the picture of me, Rachel, Aubrey, and Aubrey's roommate Aria in Norway for our summer vacation last year. In the picture we were all wearing expensive, uncomfortable, designer clothes that Rachel and Aubrey insisted we wear, and we were all posing as Charlie's Angels. I was in the middle, Aubrey on my left, Rachel on my right, and Aria next to Aubrey. It is my favorite picture of us.

" Bells why is this the only picture you have of yourself in your room?" Jake asked as he gazed at Rachel's side of the room that had various pictures of her and Embry. I shrugged.

"I guess I don't really like looking at myself that much." I responded as I lay down next to Jake. He put the picture down and lay down next to me.

" Is it because of _him." _Jake asked in an almost accusing tone. I shook my head and glared at the ceiling.

" It has nothing to do with Edward jake, Its just that I don't like seeing my face in the mirror or in pictures thats all. You know that. Thats why I hate going to Charlie's house." I answered. Anyone could hear the irritation in my voice. Jake turned to me, and hugged me close to his chest.

" Bells you seriously need to get over him. He left you and he is never coming back. Why can't you just be happy with your life? You have a boyfriend that loves you more than anything, a best friend who is always there for you, both Charlie and Renee are happy and married, your going to a great school, and you have a nearly perfect future waiting for you!" Jake was nearly yelling by the time he finished. I sighed and kissed him.

" Jake you know I'm happy with my life. I love you. And I won't love anyone else." I murmured against his cheek. He turned to face me, and kissed me back hungrily. I knew that Jake was now distracted, and that the subject of Edward and my happiness wouldn't come up again for awhile. Jake wrapped his arms around me and started butterfly kissing me from my jaw all the way down to my waist, then making the circuit again. I buried my face in his hair and inhaled. He still smelled like the familiar scents of sandalwood and cedar. I pulled Jake's head back up to my mouth and kissed him again. I gently slid my tongue in his warm mouth. Jake gasped wildly as I clutched his hair. The sound of the front door banging shut forced Jake and I to pull apart. Rachel came rushing into the room with Embry trailing her.

" Bella! Oh my god you will never believe what we just saw!" Rachel pushed Jake over the side of my bed and sat down where he was.

" What now Rach?" I asked rolling my eyes with irritation. Everything was a crisis to her. The other day she forgot what flavor lip gloss she put on, and she was in tears.

" This is serious Bella! A new club just opened up down on Lexington Avenue! Its totally awesome, and they have amazing music. Its called Olive. Isn't that just so retro funky, but chic at the same time?! Ok so anyway the point is, is that it opens at 9 and its 7 right now, so we need to get you dressed and eat before we go." Rachel was bouncing up and down on my bed. God she was way too much like Alice for my taste. I grumbled.

" Rachel Nixon! How many times have we decided that a new club opening isn't a crisis! You only freak out when its something like your mom died or something. Got it?" She nodded, but I could tell the only thing on her mind was dressing me up. I groaned. Jake and Embry laughed at my expression.

" Why so glum Bella? Did you forget your curling iron at Aubrey's?" Embry asked with mock concern. I rolled my eyes as I smacked him. Rachel turned to the boys.

" As much as it kills me to do this, get out. Oh and I hope you don't mind that its going to be a GNO tonight, so you boys will be staying home. Love you Emmie! Bye!" Rachel kissed Embry quickly before shoving them out of the dorm. I scrambled to hide under my covers.

" Oh Bella! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Rachel chirped as I tried to blend in with the bedding. To my dismay Rachel yanked the covers off the bed and dragged me to her closet.

" Now since I love the color blue on you, how about we put this on you?" Rachel said as she threw an electric blue tube dress at me. I looked at it. It was one of the tightest looking dresses in the world. The blue was pretty, and the white stripe across the bust was cute. I looked up into Rachel's pleading eyes and gave in.

" If I get called a skank by one person its your fault." I muttered to Rachel as I striped and changed into the dress. I could hardly breathe. Rachel air clapped.

" Well lets see... lets leave your hair long and loose and curl it a bit. Then just a touch of eyeliner, and lip gloss and you should be good. Bella you are really a beautiful girl with a Victoria's Secret body, you just have to work with it. Now sit and let me work my magic." Rachel commanded. I obediently sat down and let Rachel do my hair and makeup.

An hour later I stood in front of the mirror wearing the tight blue tube dress, blue platform heels, and an unhappy smile. My hair was not as bad as usual, you couldn't really see the makeup, and I smelled like Michael Kors perfume Island. I looked fabulous for someone trying to draw attention to themselves. But I wasn't that person.

" Oh my god Bella! You look like a supermodel! Oh Jake is gonna have to work to get you away from all of the boys that will be chasing his girl! Damn! You might look better than me!" Rachel complained. I rolled my eyes. Rachel was wearing a light pink silk empire waisted mini dress with black ankle boots. Her beauty was effortless. Her long hair was in an elegant beehive, and her eyes were darkened with black eyeliner. She was the real supermodel.

" Thats impossible Rach. C'mon lets go. I bet the club is already packed." I said trying to feign indifference. Rachel handed me my white clutch and gave me a once-over before strutting out of our dorm. I followed reluctantly. Just as I had suspected, Olive was packed as soon as we got there. To my surprise Rachel took my hand and walked straight up to the bouncer.

" Rachel! What are you doing?! You're gonna get us in trouble!" I hissed at Rachel. She rolled her eyes.

" Relax Bella. I know the bouncer." Rachel hissed back as we approached the bouncer. " Hey Danny! Whats up? Catch any fake IDs?" The bouncer laughed.

" Not yet. Go ahead in Rachel." Danny the bouncer laughed as he let us in. My mouth hung open when we walked in. The walls were made out of black and olive green tiles. The bar was shaped like an olive and was black and green. The booths were shaped like olives, and were black and green. The DJ booth was all the way on top of the bar, and had various VIP seats next to it. The dance floor was in the middle of the room and had pulsing lights reflecting off of it. Rachel smiled smugly at me while I gaped at the decor.

We made our way to a booth, and set down our coats and purses, before moving to the dance floor. The DJ blasted the song, " Feel the Hardrock " by Hardrox. Rachel dragged me to the middle of the dance floor, and we both started dancing to the music. I was unhealthily clumsy when I just walked around the streets, but when I was dancing was normal. I actually have to admit I am a pretty good dancer. Rachel was teaching me how to shake my hips the way they always did in those rap videos, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was Rachel with my drink I turned around and said,

" Thanks Rach. Go put it back at the table. Can you help me do those hip spins you were just doing?" I didn't even bother looking up at who it really was I was talking to. I simply turned back around and continued to dance. I felt another tap on my shoulder and this time I turned around and actually looked at who I was talking to. I nearly fainted. Instead of staring into Rachel's blue eyes, I found myself staring into the eyes of...

**And so I leave this chapter with a cliffy. And you all are sitting on the edges of your seats dying to know who it is. Could it be Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, or Carlisle?! Kay so next chapter is from Eddie's POV so get ready for that. Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4: My sweet Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Here is Edward's POV! Enjoy!**

" Alice do you see anything?" I asked anxiously as we approached the George Washington Bridge. We had decided not to bother flying, so we decided to drive the whole way to New York. Jasper and Emmett had made another bet that Bella wouldn't want to see us when we got there, so I was already irritable. Alice shook her head.

" Nope. But I'll tell you as soon as I do." She said while cranking the song, " When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls on the radio. She began singing along with the song. I sighed. It had been a long car ride, and now I was on edge.

First, Emmett insisted we stop at McDonald's in Montana, so that he could crawl around in the play pen, but then of course he got kicked out because he broke the ball crawl. After that I had to listen to Jasper and Alice flirt with each other the whole way through Indiana, and finally I had to listen to Emmett and Jasper making bets about what Bella would be like, who would be the first to make Emmett fart, and other various topics, all the way through Ohio, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and It looks like New York. Fabulous.

" Alice! Why are we listening to this song?! Its provocative, and makes women seem like seductive toys!" I snapped as it came to a part where they were singing about wanting attention for their big boobies. Alice rolled her eyes.

" Please Edward. Conservative much? They are just say that they wanted to be famous when they were little. Thats all." Alice responded while she kept singing. To my dismay Emmett apparently liked the song too. So I had an annoying pixie, and a full grown bozo singing along with a stupid pop song while I was trying to focus on the traffic getting into New York. Isn't life just great?

Jasper finally came to my rescue when the next song, " My Humps" came on the radio, by punching Emmett, and kissing Alice while I shut off the radio. It was silent in the car for at least 5 minutes. Thats a first. Damn, Rosalie's sarcasm is really rubbing off on me...

" Edward I saw her!" Alice suddenly shrieked. I slammed on the brakes with a screeching halt. I whipped my head around to face her, ignoring all the honking horns behind me.

" What?! What did you see?! Where is Bella?!" I persisted anxiously. I had been waiting this entire trip just for this moment.

" I just saw Bella. She was in someones living room with that girl from the picture Rachel. They were comforting a sobbing red head. After the red head left, Bella stood up and rushed out of the room. Something about being late for English. Thats when the vision faded out." Alice replied calmly. I thought about that for a second. I could feel the wide grin forming on my face as I realized that Bella was alive. She wasn't dead! She was alive and she had friends! She was going to college like any other teenager! As these thoughts rushed through my head, I knew why I was so excited. Bella was safe. My Bella...

" Edward do you want me to drive?" Jasper asked me. I turned back to the steering wheel and continued driving. Anyone could see that my mood was lighter and more carefree now that I knew Bella wasn't in any danger.

" Can we turn the radio back on? Maybe we can catch the end of " My Humps" if we hurry!" Emmett bounced in his seat, causing the car to shake. I cranked the radio without even listening to the idiotic 50 Cent song playing. Alice and Emmett started up the singing again, and Jasper stayed quiet, obviously trying to control all of the happiness my body was emitting. I checked Alice's thought for an image of Bella.

There she was sure enough rubbing the back of a red head. She looked even more gorgeous in person. Her skin was still pale, but it had a slight peachy tone to it. It looked healthy. Her hair was longer than I remembered it being. It was almost down to the small of her back. And of course her eyes were still that deep chocolate brown, and still beautiful. I watched the vision Alice had talked about.

Bella stood and stretched. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing extremely form fitting jeans, a blue tank top. The outfit was a little to low cut for my taste, but Bella still looked gorgeous. I noticed what Charlie was talking about when he said that she was too thin. Her hip bones were sticking out in the jeans, and her arms were much to skinny. I winced as I thought about her falling down the stairs with that frail body.

Then another thought occurred to me. She had stopped eating because I left. Which meant that I had made her look like this. Jasper must have felt my agony and guilt, because he sent a wave of happiness through me. I felt happy, but as soon as the happiness was gone, my body was filled with writhing agony thinking about my Bella in pain because of me. I was silent for the rest of the drive. When we got to NYU, I turned to Alice who had been silent.

" Bella is at her dorm lying down on her bed. She looks at a picture of her new baby brother, then she...uh..well..she..uh." Alice stops talking and looks down embarrassed.

" What is it Alice. You know I can just search for the memory in your head." I say. She glares at me before continuing.

" She gets undressed and looks in the mirror in her underwear before sighing and turning away. She says, " Why did Rachel put a god damn mirror in my room?! I thought I told her that I hate looking in the mirror." She then she changes into a pair of adorable mini shorts. And an adorable tank top. Well at least she has better taste in clothing... anyway, she watches a little TV, then sits on her bed listening to her Ipod, and reads _Sense and Sensibility. _There is a knock at the door. She is scared, then she opens the door. The vision suddenly cut off." Alice reports in an emotionless tone.

I can feel myself getting more and more anxious. She is nervous, she answers the door and her future disappears?! Someone could have hurt her, or worse... Jasper clenches his fists together as he tries to control all of my anxiousness. I jumped out of my Volvo and sprinted towards the dorms. Before I could even get as far as the door, Alice was holding on to my arm.

" Bella isn't dead Edward. I'm getting another vision. Hold on." Alice stood still for a few seconds. She was still clutching my arm. Emmett and Jasper got out of the car and stood next to me and Alice waiting for a verdict. Alice turned back to all of us.

" Bella is fine. Rachel was trying to make her go to this new club. She agreed, and Rachel dressed her in this super adorable blue tube dress, heels, and she curled her hair. Rachel calls her a supermodel. Bella rolls her eyes, and they grab their bags. They walk downtown to the club. Rachel knows the bouncer and gets them in. Thats all I saw. See Edward! I told you Bella wasn't gonna die! Now lets go to that club and find Bella! You can search my head for her picture if you would like a more livid picture. But first we have to go shopping for clubbing outfits! And what an awesome time to do it! Bella is still getting ready, and Gucci is just around the corner! Lets shop!" Alice exclaimed as she bounces towards Gucci. I roll my eyes, but I'm relived Bella is safe.

Alice drags us into Gucci, where she promptly finds herself a red sequined dress, and matching red heels. She makes me, Jasper, and Emmett wear these black suits, and leather shoes. We all roll our eyes as Alice bounces around looking for more clothing.

" Excuse me, do you have these shorts in a size zero extra small?" Alice asks as she buys our clothes. The cashier looks at her and arches an eyebrow.

" Listen kid, this is GUCCI. We only sell sizes zero through fourteen. You could try Baby Gap." The woman smirks at Alice as she scans our suits. Emmett and I laugh while Alice glares at the cashier.

" Excuse me? I'm 17 years old thank you very much. And obviously I know that its Gucci, or else I wouldn't have come in. Besides Gap is for poor people. Now lets try this again. Do you have my size in these shorts?" Alice glared at the woman as hard as she could. The cashier smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

" Sorry miss, but I'm afraid we don't. I'm sorry I just got confused because you were so short and stuff. I'm really sorry. Heres you stuff. Have a nice day, and please come visit us again sometime!" The woman nervously stutters. Jasper, Emmett, and I are shaking from silent laughter, as Alice stomps out of the store.

" Can you believe her?! So just because I'm a size zero extra small she has to like freak out on me and tell me to go to Gap!" Alice said "Gap" like she was saying " Butt crack", which only made us crack up even more. She glared at us.

" Whatever. Just change into your clothes. Bella is already at the club. Here lets change in the car." Alice ordered as she unlocked my Volvo. " I change first since you guys were such assholes in there." She added as she slammed the door and rolled up the windows. Jasper shakes his head.

" She is a firecracker. I'll say that much." I say as we watch her climb up into the drivers seat. She tips the rear view mirror towards her so that she can do her makeup. It had only taken her a total of 3 seconds to get dressed and put her makeup on. She jumps out of the car.

" Kay I'm done! Now since Edward is in denial he can go next. Then Jasper. And Emmett since you said I had a big butt yesterday, you go last." Alice skipped over to Jasper and hopped on his back. I crawled in the backseat of the car and changed just as fast as Alice had. After we were all changed, and our clothes were locked away in the car, we all walked towards the club called Olive that Bella was supposedly at.

When we got there it was packed. But the bouncer took one look at Alice and let her in. We didn't even bother asking how Alice did it, we just walked in and searched for Bella. Alice wandered off to find Bella on the dance floor, while us boys just sat down in a booth and watched from there.

Amongst the fruity perfumes that swelled in the air, I could still faintly make out the scent of freesia, gardenia, and a new smell. It was an almost tropical smell that blended in perfectly with Bella's scent. The monster inside of me was instantly alert and thirsty for her blood. I could feel my fists clench together as I tried to restrain the sudden urge to attack Bella. Jasper sensed my uncomfortable state, and sent waves of calm through me. Emmett was staring intently at the bar.

" Hey guys isn't that the girl Bella was with in that picture that we have?" Emmett commented as he pointed to a girl at the bar. I look at her. She is about 5'5, and has light caramel skin. Her hair is long and honey blond with a slight natural curl. She has striking blue eyes. Not to mention thin. She looked exactly like the girl in the picture.

" Stay here you guys I'll be right back." I say as I rush off to talk to Rachel. When I approach her she looks up at me in surprise. Instead of blushing or swooning like most girls do, she just turned back to the bar and sipped her drink. I sit on the stool next to her. She gives me a half smile before she orders another drink.

" Hey, can I have a Cosmo? And can you put a cherry on the side please? Thanks." She says to the bartender. Her voice is a husky, almost hoarse voice. It surprisingly fits her personality perfectly. The bartender nods and Rachel turns back to face me.

" Can I help you with something?" She asks while turning to look on at the dance floor. I clear my throat.

" I believe that you are here with your friend Bella Swan. Am I correct?" I say in a formal tone. She raises an eyebrow at me, then snickers.

" Why? Are you that Mike Newton kid who stalked her all the way to New York? If you are get lost." She says while staring directly into my eyes. She doesn't even seem to be affected by my gold eyes. How strange...

" No, I'm a friend from high school. Edward Cullen. Perhaps you've heard of me?" I ask, reading her face for a reaction. She nods slowly.

" Oh yeah I know who you are. I heard the whole story. And before I say anything else I just gotta say that was pretty damn shady what you did to her." Rachel glares at me for a minute before returning back to normal.

" So whats Bella doing right now?" I ask hoping to get away from the subject of my departure. She laughs.

" Damn boy! You must be really infatuated with her! Well I was just teaching her how to do a booty shake. Yeah I went to go get drinks while she practices." Rachel leans towards me. " Don't tell her I said this, but she sucks at it. Its because she has like no self confidence." She leans away and pulls something out of her purse. Its a camera.

" Here look at this picture I took of her. It was the day after our trip to Florida a few weeks ago. Its was about 3 in the morning and I was a little tipsy, so I woke her up. She was furious. Look at her!" Rachel laughs as she passes me the camera. I stare at the picture. Bella is half springing off the bed at the camera, and half in bed. She is wearing a tight pink tank top, and rolled up white boy shorts. Her left leg is still tucked in her blue bedding, but her right leg is in the air. Her face is angry and surprised, and her hair in her face. Even though the picture is supposed to be comical, she still looks amazing. I hand the camera back.

" Do you have anymore pictures of Bella?" I ask as Rachel puts the camera back in her purse. She shakes her head.

" Nah. I used to have like a billion pictures of her from when we first met and our vacations with Aubrey, but then she stole my camera and deleted all of them. I keep my camera away from her so that she can't delete this picture." Rachel replies as she grabs the Cosmo off the counter. I turn to her before she leaves.

" Why did you tell me all of this if you've heard such bad things about me?" I ask with a sudden curiosity. She shrugs her shoulders.

" You seem like a nice enough guy. Plus I know that all the stuff that Bella says is all out of anger so most of it is all bullshit. Anyway I gotta bounce so see you later." She salutes me with her free hand before she teeters off towards the dance floor. I stare at her after she is out of sight and smile to myself. At least Bella has a good friend like her. I walk back to Emmett and Jasper.

" Wow. That girl is a piece of work." I say quietly. " She said Bella is on the dance floor trying to do a booty shake, whatever that is. Lets hope Alice will find her." I answer. I resist the urge to sprint over to Bella and engulf her in a hug. As much as I want to feel her warm, small body pressed against mine, I just can't take the thought of me losing control and possibly... hurting her. They nod and look towards the dance floor.

" Do you think Bella's any good at booty shaking?" Emmett asks out of nowhere. Me and Jasper smack him. Jasper suddenly is on his feet.

" I see them." He says to me. " Lets go." We all run to the dance floor and follow Jasper. As we approach the edge of the club I smell a familiar scent getting closer. I turn and look at Alice. Across from her is a beautiful girl who is stunned and was obviously taken off guard. I see Rachel next to her holding the drinks and watching them talk intently. Bella stammers something before Alice points to us. Bella looks at us.

For a second we make eye contact. I try to decipher the feelings that are suddenly filling in Bella's eyes. Shock, happiness, hurt, anger, and finally the one I've been dreading. Betrayal. She stares at me with such betrayal that I can barely walk straight. I stand next to Alice and look back at Bella.

" Hello Bella." I say politely. Her mouth pops open and she closes it. She then opens it again as if she is about to say something, but she closes her mouth again. Everyone watches her until she finally closes her eyes and looks back at me.

" Hello Bella?" She says in her same sweet high pitched voice. Even such foul words sound like music coming out of her mouth. Alice looks at Jasper to put calm through Bella, but Bella holds her hand up before he can touch her.

" Don't even bother Jasper. Now I would just like to ask one thing. When I kill you Edward, should I hire a hit man, or should I do it myself?"

**CLIFFY!! And in case you were too stupid to pick up on it, Alice was the one who tapped Bella on the shoulder while she was dancing. So how do you like it so far? Should I make any changes? I am open to criticism. Ok so you know what to do.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cry For You

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know the drill.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was grounded... he he! Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I felt another tap on my shoulder and turned around. I gasped in shock at what stood before me. An unhappy looking Alice Cullen stared at me with her hands on her hips. She looked fabulous as usual in a sparkly red dress. Probably some expensive designer label... I could feel my heart skip a beat as I was overcome with the ancient feeling of joy. Alice continued to stare at me skeptically, until she finally spoke.

" Aren't you going to say hello? Or are you too cool for us now?" Her musical voice shocked me. After so many years of not hearing it, I was more than speechless.

" A-Alice...?" I stuttered as I looked her straight in the eyes. She managed a tiny half-smile.

" The one and only. So does your best friend get a hug?" Alice smirked at my shocked expression. I blinked and suddenly I was in her arms embracing her. We stayed like that on the dance floor for god knows how many minutes. We finally broke apart, and I noticed Rachel making her way towards us. She was waving my drink in the air so that it wouldn't spill. Tears spilled over my cheeks and dripped off of my chin. Alice smiled warmly as she wiped my tears away with her thumb. A small sob escaped my lips.

" Alice I've missed you so much. You have no idea." I whispered. I still didn't trust my voice completely to talk at a normal level so I decided to stay quiet.

" Oh, Bella. If only you knew the agony that I experienced being away from you. And the worst part is, is that you didn't even know I had gone until I was in Alaska!" Alice said as she gave my hand a light squeeze. Rachel tugged on my arm.

" Hey Bells I got your drink. Sorry it took my forever to get it. But you will never guess who I just saw at the bar! Remember that jackass that you are always complaining about? Edward Cullen is it? Yeah, well I just got done talking to him! And let me tell you he was desperate for details on your life." Rachel winked at me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as Alice looked at me and Rachel with an arched eyebrow. Rachel cleared her throat and widened her eyes at me. I knew that she wanted an introduction to Alice, but I was too stunned to even move. Alice rolled her eyes and smiled at Rachel.

" Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Rachel." Alice said in a sweet voice as she shook Rachel's hand. I noticed Rachel flinch slightly at the temperature of Alice's skin. Rachel surveyed Alice's outfit and smiled in approval.

" Thats the new Gucci line right? I have that dress in black. I love the heels by the way. Let me guess. Louboutain?" Rachel asked as she twirled Alice around. Alice giggled.

" Nope! But good guess. They're actually Gucci also. Well I'm glad that at least Bella's new friends have style." Alice laughed. Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion.

" New friends? Did you know Bella in high school or something?" Rachel asked curiously. Alice nodded.

" Oh yeah, me and Bella have been BFFs for years. Right Bella?" They both turned and looked at me. I tried to nod my head, but all I could think about was Edward. He was here at a nightclub. Looking for me. I had to get out of here. Rachel shook my shoulder.

" Bella? Are you alright? You don't look too hot." Rachel asked in her raspy voice. Alice stared at me with worried eyes. I managed to look at both of them.

" W-what? Huh... uh... don't worry about me I'm fine." I stuttered as my mind drifted elsewhere. As the shock wore off, I was suddenly ambushed with a tsunami of different feelings. Happiness, hurt, betrayal, and finally, anger. I could feel my face slowly melting into a mask of anger. My eyes narrowed, my lips became hard and angry, and my eyebrows caved down in a glare. As all of these emotions pulsed through my body, Rachel and Alice stared at me with shocked expressions.

" Ok, dude Bella you are seriously freaking me out. What is up with you? Is it the dress or something? Because we can always switch clothes if you would rather wear something more loose fitted..." Rachel rambled. I shook my head and worked to compose my face.

" I'm fine. Just a little bit shocked. I haven't seen Alice and Edward in so long. Thats all. So, Alice how did you find me here?" I asked trying to change the subject. Both of my friends exchanged a glance before Alice answered my question.

" You could call it a woman's intuition. I had a _feeling _that you would be here." Alice answered. I snorted at her words.

" Its cool Alice. Rachel knows that vampires exist. Heck, she knows werewolves exist!" I said as I winked at Rachel, who simply turned back to focus on Alice. Alice rolled her eyes.

" Bella don't be silly. Vampires aren't real! I can't believe you still believe in them after all these years!" Alice pretended to laugh, but even Rachel could tell it was fake. Alice stopped "laughing", but not before shooting me a wide-eyed panic glance. I rolled my eyes.

" Please Alice. Its not like she will reject you! Stop lying. She is dating a goddamn werewolf for goodness sake!" I scoffed. Alice smiled meekly at Rachel.

" Alright you got me. I guess it alright to tell you since you technically already knew about us through your boyfriend. I see visions, and I saw a vision of Bella in this club, so we ran here as fast as we could." She whispered quietly. Rachel nodded.

" Oh yeah! Embry and Jake were telling me about you guys once! So you must be Edward's sister. Yeah, I noticed something a little off about you when I met you.." Rachel replied as she back slightly away from Alice, and inched closer to me. Alice sighed, and I snickered. Its about time someone actually was scared of them... Alice suddenly scrunched up her nose.

" God Bella you smell like crap! Did you shower this morning? You smell like wet dog." Alice plugged her nose at both me and Rachel. I rolled my eyes as Rachel frowned.

" What are you talking about? Bella's smells like Michael Kors perfume. Besides we don't own a dog." Rachel said while sniffing my shoulder. I snickered.

" Thats not what she means Rach. Werewolves smell horrible to vampires, and we smell like werewolves. But on the contrary, vampires smell bad to werewolves." I said with a slight sour edge. Rachel nodded her head and scooted a little closer to Alice. Alice rolled her eyes.

" Why do you guys even smell like those mongrels anyway? I understand you Rachel, but why does Bella?" Alice asked curiously. Oh no. The question I'd been dreading. I was just about to answered, when I was saved. Sort of. Three men approached us. I recognized the two ones in the back, as Jasper and Emmett. Jasper still had his white blonde hair, and Emmett still had his dark curls. Emmett grinned at me.

But the vampire who was in front of Emmett and Jasper was the one who cause the shock to spread back on my face. I recognized him immediately. How could I forget that face? His chiseled jaw line, his perfect nose, his full lips, his tousled bronze hair, and last but certainly not least, his topaz colored eyes. Even just looking at them now made my insides melt. How could anyone bare looking into those eyes with out drooling?!

As we made eye contact I noticed something different about them. They seemed deeper and somehow more empty. Almost as if they had been through a world of pain that nobody could ever imagine, and looking in his eyes was like the aftermath. I looked away instantly as they came to a stop in front of us.

Now that he was so close I could feeling the tsunami rising. Rachel looked at me in anticipation. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all stared at me and Rachel with perplexed expressions. I could feel the heat rising in my body. But this heat wasn't the normal heat from blushing, no, it was heat from all of the anger, and hurt that this one perfect creature had bestowed upon me for the last five years of my life. The anger was like lava, and I was like a volcano that had been building up to this one moment for years. I focused my gaze on nothing else but Edward's face. He stared back at me with a burning emotion that I couldn't place.

" Hello Bella." He says politely. My eyes almost pop out of my head in shock. I can feel my mouth drop open before I close it. He hasn't seen me in how many years, and all he can say is, " Hello Bella" ?! I can feel the foul words rising up my throat and I can feel my mouth opened as if to speak, but I force the foul words back down, and close my mouth. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down so that I don't freak out on him and embarrass myself. I open my eyes and stare at him.

" Hello Bella?" I say in a normal voice. I can see that he is thinking about something hard, but I ignore it. I see Alice plead Jasper to calm me with her eyes, but I hold up my hand before he can even bother.

" Don't bother Jasper." I can tell that the storm is coming and I brace myself for it. " Now I would just like to ask one thing. When I kill you, Edward, should I hire a hit man, or should I do it myself?" I try to keep my voice from wavering. Everyone stares at me in utter shock. Emmett snickers, and I shoot him a dirty look. Alice crinkles her eyebrows in worry, as she lays her hand on my shoulder.

" Bella be reasonable." She says in a soft voice. I shake her hand off.

" Reasonable?! Be reasonable?! You try being left alone in the woods by the man you loved five years ago, and being in pain since then! Then lets see how reasonable you are!" I shout at Alice. I can see Jasper put a hand on Alice's back. I turn back to Edward. He is looking down at the floor in shame. I grab his face, and make him look me in the eye. I almost stop talking when I see the pain in his eyes.

" What do you have to say about this Edward?" I ask in a mocking voice. I can tell that I'm overreacting, but I don't care anymore. He looks shocked at my cruel words.

" Bella you don't understand. I never meant to hurt you.." He trails off and I release his face from my grasp. And shake my head. Rachel grabs my arm.

" Bells maybe we should hit the sack for the night. Your just tired. Besides we have classes tomorrow." Rachel tries to soothe me by rubbing circles on my back, but I ignore it. I turn to Rachel.

" Rach please don't tell me that you agree with them. Rachel Marie Nixon!" I glare at her. She holds her hands up in surrender.

" Dude I didn't say anything! God Bella you always were one to overreact." She mumbles. I roll my eyes.

" Gimme my drink. I don't think I can handle this much longer sober." I say. I hear Emmett and Jasper snicker behind me. Rachel hands me my Cosmo. I take a long swig. I instantly feel better. I turn back around.

" Anyway, back to this. So I don't understand do I? Yeah you're right I don't understand why you suddenly stopped loving me and just leave! I thought that we both loved each other, but I was obviously mistaken. So Edward, just out of curiosity, which little human girl are you taking advantage of now? Wait! Don't tell me. Its a new girl. So how did it go last time? Did you use the same pick up lines with the new girl that you did with me? Saying that you couldn't live without me and all that bullshit. Is she prettier than me? Or richer? Does she have a perfect little life? And let me guess. You're just itching to break her heart like you did to mine." I spat at him.

Before he could answer, a new song started playing. It was " Cry For You" by September. How appropriate. I laughed bitterly at the irony of the song. Edward looked me straight in the eye and I could see the anger flash in his eyes.

" You think that I'm playing some kind of game with you? You think that I'm leading some other girl on and pretending to love her? Everything that I told you was a lie? Is that right? Well if thats what you so strongly believe, then why don't you just leave now and forget the real reason I left you!" He yelled angrily. I jumped slightly at his words, but composed myself quickly. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

" You know what Edward? Maybe I should use your tactic. Goodbye!" I huffed. I grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out of the club. Behind me I could hear Edward running after me and calling my name.

" Wait! Bella! No stop! I didn't mean that!" Edward called from behind me. I turned around just in time to see him get swallowed up by the huge crowd of dancing people. I ran the entire way home, with tears threatening to expose themselves. I could hear Rachel running behind me trying to keep up me, but I didn't even try to slow down.

As soon as we opened the door to our apartment, I kicked my shoes off, and collapsed on my bed sobbing. Rachel sat next to me and rubbed my back. I don't know how many hours I sat there and sobbed, but by the time my tears had dried up, It was nearly midnight. Rachel had gone to bed already, and I was still in my clothes. I lazily changed into my PJs and climbed in bed.

I sat awake in bed for 15 minutes replaying tonight's events in my head. When I finally feel into a deep slumber I didn't dream of anything except him. What had I done?

**Sorry it took me forever to update, but I've been so busy with school starting in a few days and all. And to answer your questions, yes, Bella and Jacob are still together. But tonight was just like a GNO for Rachel and Bella. But don't worry, he will show up in the next chapter. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	6. Chapter 6: You kissed a girl

**Disclaimer: **Should I even bother anymore?

**Edward's POV**

I was utterly shocked at what she had just said. How could my sweet Bella be saying such hurtful, cruel words? Is this what I had done to her? I had turned her into a cold hard monster, that couldn't stand me. Our group went silent until Alice placed her had on Bella's shoulder and tried to comfort her.

" Be reasonable Bella." She said softly. Bella's eyes flashed with ancient anger as she shoved Alice away from her. Alice's eyes started to fill with hurt and sadness, and I was sure that she would be crying if she could. Bella's chest was heaving with anger. She clenched her hands in a tight fist.

" Reasonable?! Be reasonable?! You try being left in the woods by the man you loved five years ago, and being in pain ever since! Then lets see how reasonable you are!" She spat. I still can't believe that Bella is being so cruel, but now I'm starting to feel ashamed of myself. What had I expected coming all this way to see Bella? That she would skip into my arms and take me back with wide arms? I answer the question in my head.

No, I hadn't really thought about what her reaction would be to seeing us, I was too distracted by the idea of smelling, and seeing Bella again, to even really think about weather or not she would like to see me again. I was selfish and now I felt utterly stupid and ashamed. I was yanked out of my thoughts, by Bella grabbing my face and pulling it up so that we made eye contact. I stared into those huge brown eyes, and was once again speechless.

Her touch, rough as it was, was almost invigorating to my cool skin. It felt foreign yet familiar. I marveled the feeling of her flawless, and warm skin on my face. Even if the gesture was meant to be rough and unkind, to me it still felt like the good old days, when she used to caress my face in her hands as a sign of love. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying at all. The whole time she talked, all I saw were her pink, plump lips moving, and crashing together whenever she paused to take a breath.

Even though she was probably yelling the most vile words at me, she looked oddly sensual when she spoke. Her cheeks were slightly flushed for all of the anger coursing through her veins, and her chest is now rising and falling in faster motions from her heavy breathing. To any other male, she would look like a beautiful girl having a tantrum, but to me, she looked like Bella. Stubborn little Bella, voicing her opinions on our current situation. I turned my attention back to Bella. I didn't exactly hear what she had said to me, but I already knew my answer.

"You don't understand. I never meant to hurt you..." I trailed off. She shakes her head as if disappointed by my words. She lets go of my face, and as soon as our skin leaves contact, I can feel my body urning for more contact with her skin. The monster in me starts to awake after my many restrains that I had placed on it from earlier. I am suddenly all too aware of her bloods scent. But hidden slightly under her soft floral scent, is an unpleasant scent that makes my nostrils burn. It smells like wet dog. I see out of the corner of my eye Emmett twitching slightly I read his thoughts quickly.

_Damn! Bella is still the same old hot head! But boy does she look good in that tight dress. If I didn't have Rose already, I would be all over her. She would choose me over Edward of course. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with this face? Oops! Sorry Edward, but you know its true. I'm wayyy hotter than you._

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Bella and her roommate fighting. Bella glared at Rachel.

" Rach please tell me you don't agree with them. Rachel Marie Nixon!" Bella yelled. Rachel held her hands up in surrender as she backed away from Bella.

" Dude I didn't even say anything! God Bella you always were one to overreact." Rachel mumbled as she steps closer to Bella. Emmett, Jasper, and even Alice are silently shaking with laughter. I even manage to crack a small smile. Bella huffs.

" Gimme my drink. I don't think I can handle this anymore sober." She mutters as she takes a swig. Emmett and Jasper laugh out loud at Bella's reasoning. If I wasn't in such a crucial spot right now, I probably would be laughing with them. As I take in her actions, I feel a strange feeling tingling throughout my body. Then I realize what it is. Lust. I feel a little surprised by this conclusion. I had always had a small amount of lust for Bella back when we were dating, but I mostly felt love. And now I desire her because she is sort of... well, sexy. If I could blush, I would probably be redder than Bella used to get. Bella turns back to me, and everyone stops laughing suddenly. She is ready to kick some ass.

" Anyway, back to this. So I don't understand do I? Yeah your right I don't understand why you suddenly stopped loving me and just leave! I thought that we both loved each other, but I was obviously mistaken. So Edward, just out of curiosity, which little human girl are you taking advantage of now? Wait! Don't tell me. Its a new girl. So how did it go last time? Did you use the same pick up lines with the new girl that you did with me? Saying that you couldn't live without me and all that bullshit. Is she prettier than me? Or richer? Does she have a perfect little life? And let me guess. You're just itching to break her heart like you did to mine." She spat. I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. So she thought that I left her because I was a player? She thought that I took advantage of girls like that?! I could see her reasoning, but I was angry at her for even considering me that low. Without thinking twice about my words, I spoke.

"You think that I'm playing some kind of game with you? You think that I'm leading some other girl on and pretending to love her? Everything I told you was a lie? Is that right? Well if thats what you so strongly believe, then why don't you just leave now and forget the real reason I left you!" I yelled angrily. I instantly regretted it. I could see the hurt and shock cross her features quickly, before I saw the anger return. Her eyes narrowed, and her full lips were instantly hidden by pursed lips.

" You know what Edward? Maybe I should use your tactic. Goodbye!" She grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her away from us, and towards the door. I started to panic. This was one of the only times I would see her, and I had already screwed it up. Nice. I began to run after her as she stomped off the dance floor.

" Wait! Bella! No stop! I didn't mean that!" I yelled out desperate to get her attention. She turned around and caught my eyes once more, before I was engulfed by a crowd of dancers. I tried to keep running, but Jasper and Emmett restrained me.

" Its no use Edward. Just let her go home and cry it out. Maybe then she will be more reasonable. " Alice sighed. We walked back over to our booth, and sat down. I could feel the agony of losing her again wash over me slowly. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a phone going off in the booth next to us.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cheery chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

What a stupid ringtone. I thought to myself as I let it ring. Eventually it stopped, only to start going off again. I groaned in irritation. I reached over the seat, and grabbed the white clutch in which the phone was ringing. I snatched the phone out of the bag, and opened it.

" Hello?" I growled. On the other line I heard a giggle. I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with these people. I british accent broke through the other line.

" Hello? Bella? Its Aria. Look I'm sorry to bother you, but me, Aubrey, Taylor, and Veronica were planning on going out tonight to Madison's keg party. You remember Madison Presley right? Yeah well Its supposed to be wild. You can invite Rachel if you want." The girl said. I froze. This was Bella's phone. And I was talking to Bella's friends. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all shot confused looks at me. I put the call on speaker phone.

" Um, could you repeat that?" I asked. I heard more giggles in the back round. We heard a few voices.

_" Aubrey! Shut up! I'm on the phone with Bella!"_

_" Sorry! Jesus Aria! Hey! Taylor! Gimme my thong!"_

_" Its not yours! This is mine! Yours is blue!"_

_" Aw shit! ARIA HAVE YOU SEEN MY PURPLE THONG ANYWHERE?!" _

_" AUBREY! Its right here. It was under your bed. Oh, and here is the matching bra."_

_" Whew! Thanks Tay Tay. I don't know what I would do without you! "_

Emmett and Jasper were shaking with laughter, while Alice listened intently. She turned around and smacked Jasper.

"Its not funny! That is extremely nerve wracking! It happened to me with my new La Perla G-string the other day. And it was your favorite color green! Oh well.." Alice trailed off. Together Jasper and Alice mourned over the loss. We turned back to the phone.

" Sorry Bella. You know Aubrey and Taylor. Drama Queens! Anyway, I was saying, do you and Rach wanna stop off at Madison's party tonight? Its gonna be great. And remember how last time you and Rachel got so wasted that you two started to forget your names? Well we have a recording of it, and we are gonna show it at the party as an inspiration for how drunk to get. Plus Janice and Sara promised to make out for us again." Aria said in her charming british accent. Our eyes widened at the new found information about Bella's party record. So she got drunk and had friends that made out? Who was this girl?!

" I'm sorry but I forgot who Sara and Janice were." Alice said in her best impression of Bella's voice. We waited in anticipation for her answer.

" Oh. Remember Janice? Long blond hair with green eyes? She has blue streaks in her hair. She is really short and has a lot of curves. I think you even called her a ' mini gothic Pam Anderson'. And Sara has real short black hair. And brown eyes. She is really tan. She is kinda short too. Their lesbians. They made out at Maddie's last party, and you thought it was hilarious." Aria answered hurriedly. " Listen I gotta go, but just show up later if you wanna come 'kay? See ya Bells." Aria hung up.

We all stared at each other for a few minutes before Emmett finally spoke. " That. Was. Awesome." We all chuckled at him. " Guys I think we got ourselves a lesbian." Emmett stated. I shook my head. There was no way Bella was a lesbian. Unless her and Rachel... My eyes widened in horror. Oh. My. God. Alice and Jasper were torn between shocked, and laughter. We all just sat there for a few moments. I grabbed Bella's phone and went through all of her pictures. They were mostly pictures of Rachel, Aubrey, Aria, Taylor, and all of her other friends. But I stopped at a picture. It was a picture of two short girls making out. One was the girl Janice and the other was Sara. Under the picture, Bella had written,

** Look at these hot babes! :P**

I shoed my siblings the picture, and they all started back in horror. We found another picture of Rachel with her arms around Bella's waist, and her head sitting on her shoulder. Rachel was giving Bella a kiss on the cheek, and Bella was leaning her head against Rachel's with a warm smile on her face. Under the picture it said,

** Can you say love?**

The evidence was clear. Of course Bella's ringtone was " I Kissed a Girl"! Because she really did kiss a girl. And possibly more than just kissed... I shuddered, and blocked that thought. Bella and Rachel were lesbians. Together. Alice stuttered. " B-but earlier Rachel said she was dating a werewolf! It just doesn't make sense!" Alice still looked dazed as she spoke. Emmett turned to her.

" Don't you get it?! They were lying! I should have known. I read this article in Teen Vogue about how some lesbians pretend to date men, so that people won't know that they are gay!" Emmett hissed at Alice. Jasper frowned.

" What were you doing reading Teen Vogue?" He said. Emmet rolled his eyes, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I had lost Bella to a woman. To Rachel Nixon. I dropped her phone in my pocket and grabbed the rest of her stuff from the booth. Alice grabbed Rachel's stuff too. We headed out the door, and walked to my car in silence. When we got in the car, we drove back to New Jersey.

" Where are we going now?" Emmett asked, as he blasted the song, " Hot n' Cold" by Katy Perry. How ironic that Katy Perry happened to be the answer to all my questions. Alice and Emmett started dancing to the song.

" We are going to see a very important person, who can help us with this mess. Now, sit back, and shut up." I said as I turned up the music. The rest of the car ride we listened to various provocative songs. But every time they said something about kissing or sex, I couldn't help but think what Bella and Rachel were doing right now...

**Haha!** **I bet you guys never thought it would come to this did ya? Well I figured I better throw in a little twist! So I want some serious reviews people!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	7. Chapter 7: Mona's it is!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache that I had had since that night that I got drunk at Maddie's keg party. I trudged to the kitchen to make myself a pot of coffee. I entered the kitchen to see Rachel, Embry, Jake, Aubrey, and Aria sitting at the island and eating breakfast. Jake hugged me as soon as I walked over to them.

" Finally your up! I thought that you were gonna sleep all day!" Rachel said. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed a mug to pour some coffee for myself. I sat down and they all stared at me.

" What?" I finally managed to croak. Aria furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, making her long black hair swish.

" Thats weird. Last night you sounded more than fine, but now you sound and look like a mess!" She said in her charming british accent. I thought for a moment, trying to think of when I saw Aria last.

" What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since Thursday. I didn't see you last night." I answered. She and Aubrey stared at me like I was crazy.

" We talked to you last night Bella. Remember? We asked if you wanted to go to Maddie's keg party." Aubrey said as she finished buttering a piece of toast. I shook my head.

" No you didn't. I would have noticed if you called me guys. Plus, me and Rachel were at a club the whole night." Rachel shook her head confirming my statement. Aubrey and Aria both shook their heads.

" Bella. I'm positive that we called you. And if we didn't call you, then why did you answer and ask who Janice and Sara were?" Aria said. I frowned I hadn't said anything of the sort!

"You're wrong. I'll prove it to you. Let me go get my phone, and lets check the call history." I said, determined to solve the mystery. I slid off my stool and sprinted to my room. I looked around for my white clutch from last night. I couldn't see it anywhere. I lifted the bedding on my bed and looked around for it. It wasn't there. I felt a small twinge of panic build in my stomach. I hurriedly searched the bedroom for my purse. I then searched the bathroom, living room, dining room, and finally the kitchen. I looked at Rachel with wide eyes.

" Rachel where is my clutch from last night. I can't find it and it has my cell, my ID card, my wallet, and all of my money in it." I could hear my voice rise a few octaves in panic. Rachel stared at me for a long moment before widening her eyes like me and rushing to my side. Everyone looked at us in puzzlement.

" I don't know, I haven't seen it since last night at the club in the booth... OH MY GOD! BELLA WHERE IS MY PURSE?!" Rachel screamed as she began throwing pillows and various other items around the kitchen. Embry and Jake were at our sides in a flash.

" Bella? Whats wrong? What happened? What did you lose?" Jake asked frantically as he held me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him.

" Last night we set down our things and now we can't find them. Unless we left them at the club..." I trailed off as I spun around to face Rachel at the exact same time she spun around to look at me.

"Oh my god, Bella! What are we gonna do?! Someone probably has our credit cards, and cell phones and our ID cards with them! They could be spending millions of dollars on my credit cards! We have to cancel our service! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rachel began to flap her arms around in circles as she hyperventilated.

Even though I wanted more than anything to have a panic attack like Rachel, I knew that we had to calm down and act soon. Embry and Jacob exchanged a worried glance before hugging us again. Rachel had started crying, and now Aria and Aubrey were comforting us.

" Its alright sweetheart. We'll get this all sorted out as soon as possible, and everything will be fine. I promise." Aubrey said to Rachel as Rachel's slim body began to rack with sobs. Embry kissed Rachel not knowing what else to do. She kissed him back, but sobbed at the same time.

" Rachel. Lets all calm down and think about this clearly. Now we need to cancel our credit cards, and call our phones to see who has them. Okay? Now how about we do yours first." I said. I struggled to keep my voice even so that I would sound at least a little bit in control.

I snatched the home phone off of its holder and quickly dialed Rachel's number. I held up a finger for everybody to be quiet while I put it on speakerphone. We heard the first loud ring. We all waited with anxious anticipation as it rung again. On the third ring someone picked up.

" Hello?" The voice sounded slightly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it belonged to. Rachel grabbed the phone out of my hands and opened her mouth to scream at the person on the other line, put Embry covered her mouth before she could say a word. He restrained her arms behind her back and kissed her neck trying to soothe her. I grabbed the phone again.

" Hi, this is Bella Swan. I believe that you have my phone." I said in my best authoritative voice. I heard a muffled gasp on the other line.

" Um, hi Bella. Well I found this phone in a purse at a club last night. I didn't want anyone to steal it, so I took it home with me. " The voice replied. I furrowed my brow.

" Well did you happen to ind a white clutch next to that purse?" I questioned hoping that she would say yes.

"Yeah I did. There is a cell phone in that one also. " We all sighed in relief at this information. Then a thought occurred to me.

" If you found it just sitting there, then why didn't you dial the first number that you found? Surely you would have found out who it belonged to." I asked. Somehow I didn't entirely trust this person.

"Uh... well... I, er, don't really know exactly, but I'll be sure to deliver it to you as soon as I can. How about you give me your address and I'll drop both of the bags off with all of your stuff in it." I narrowed my eyes at the answer.

" Hold it buddy. I don't even know your name here, and you want my address? Isn't it enough that you have my credit card and all that stuff? No, I'll come pick them up. " I said in a firm voice.

" Ok, then. My names Alic- I mean Alison. Yeah, um, Alison Cullon. How about we meet up at a cafe or something. That way there won't be any private info revealed. How about Mona's on Lexington? Its a really nice place. Be there at 3:30 sharp. I'll be sitting at the back of the cafe. I can't wait to meet you! See ya then! Bye!" Alison hung up. I set the phone down with a suspicious feeling in my stomach.

" Alright, so at least we know who has our stuff and their name. How about me, Rachel, Jake, and Embry go down to meet her at the cafe. You never know what kind of girl she could be." I said as I crossed the room. Rachel relaxed her rigid position and flopped down on the couch. Aria an Aubrey smiled and grabbed their books.

" Well I'm glad thats all settled. We'll see you girls later! Bye!" They both said as they closed the front door. Embry and Jake sat down next to Rachel and watched the TV show that Rachel had put on.

" I'm gonna get dressed." I said as I trudged to the bathroom to shower. As the hot water twisted out all of the knots my shoulders held, I thought about the encounter I had with Edward last night. I sighed. Why did I have to open my big mouth in the first place? I could be so stupid sometimes.

I got out of the shower and dried off before slipping into my room and changing into a simple yellow blouse and white bermudas. After I had washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth, I walked into the living room and snuggled into Jake's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I inhaled his musky scent. He smelled so good. I leaned down and kissed my damp hair. He then tilted my face up to his, and kissed me.

" I forgot to say good morning." He whispered against my lips. I flushed al little at his words. After we pulled away, he whispered in my ear.

" Don't worry. It will be fine. We'll get your stuff back. I hate it went you get all stressed out." He kissed my head again before turning back to watched the TV. I sighed. Maybe I was worrying too much. Or maybe not.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Ok so I'm sure all of you have a pretty good idea of who it really was on the phone, but for those of you who are slow, well the I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out. By the way, I have pictures of Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Rachel on my profile, so check it out.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing puzzle piece

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T FREAKING OWN TWILIGHT!

**Edward POV**

" EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs. I sighed and took out the headphones to by Ipod. I reluctantly strolled to her room to see what she wanted.

" What now Alice?" I asked. She whipped the door open and dragged me into her room. I looked around and saw Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all sitting around Alice's huge bed. They all had similar annoyed expressions on their faces as I had on mine.

" Sit." She commanded. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Alice disappeared into her closet briefly before emerging with black combat boots, a pair of camouflage mini shorts, and a gray t-shirt that said ' Sergeant Alice Brandon' printed on it. She had cut up the shirt so that it was now sleeveless and had all sorts of psychotic cuts through the middle of it. She tapped a sparkly pink fairy wand in her hand.

" Now, the reason that you were all summoned here, is to discuss a very serious matter. Unfortunately, my paradise pink multicolored sparkle g-string has gone missing. I will cross examine every inch of this house until it shows up, so don't think that you can hide it from me. In fact I already know who stole it. And that person is very sneaky acting all innocent. Right Carlisle?!" Alice widened her eyes in fury at Carlisle and pointed her fluffy pink wand at him. He stared back at her.

" Alice, you know that I have done nothing of the sort to your... erm, _underwear _. Now can me and Esme leave? We have some issues to discuss." Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and pulled her towards the door. If Esme could blush, she would have been as red as Bella.

" Now, I will get to the bottom of this-" Alice's lecture was cut off by the sound of a phone going off.

_I fly like paper,_

_get high like planes_

_If you see me on the border I got visas in my name_

_all I wanna do (boom, boom, boom,) and take your money_

I recognized the ringtone as the song " Paper Planes" by M.I.A. **( I LOVE that song! Its actually my ringtone right now...) **Alice and Rosalie were obsessed with that song. Alice rushed over to her desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out light blue Sidekick.

" Hello?" She answered. Whose phone was this? It wasn't any of ours. And Alice already had 25 Iphones, and other expensive phones.

" Hello, this is Bella Swan. I believe that you have my phone." I heard Bella's clear musical voice say seriously. We all gasped at the same time. It was Bella's phone who had rung. Alice quickly composed herself.

" Um, hi Bella. Well I found this phone in a purse at a club last night. I didn't want anyone to steal it, so I took it home with me." We all held our breath as we heard a brief silence on the other line. When her sweet voice returned it was slightly more urgent.

" Well did you happen to find a white clutch next to that purse?" She questioned.

" Yeah I did. There is a cell phone in that one also." Alice replied casually. We al heard sighs of relief on the other line.

" If you found it just sitting there, then why didn't you dial the first number that you found? Surely you would have found out who it belonged to." By the sound of Bella's voice, you could tell that she didn't completely trust Alice. Alice widened her eyes and stared at us with panicked glances. She had no idea what to say. Rosalie rolled her eyes and shrugged while Emmett and Jasper both stared at her blankly. I held my hands in the air as if to say I didn't know. She sighed and finally spoke.

" Uh... well... I, er, don't really know exactly. but I'll be sure to deliver it to you as soon as I can. How about you give me your address and I'll drop both of the bags off with all of your stuff in it." I shook my head. Alice really was crazy sometimes. Bella's reply surprised all of us.

" Hold it buddy. I don't even know your name here, and you want my address? Isn't it enough that you have my credit card and all that stuff? No, I'll come pick them up." She said in a harsh clipped tone. Rosalie looked taken aback. Alice started to panic.

" Ok, then. My names Alic- I mean Alison. Yeah, um, Alison Cullon. How about we meet up at a cafe or something? That way way there won't be any private info revealed. How about Mona's on Lexington? Its a really nice place. Be here at 3:30 sharp. I'll be sitting at the back of the cafe. I can't wait to meet you! See ya then! Bye!" Alice hung up quickly. I couldn't believe that Alice had just agreed to meet Bella later today.

" Dude, Bella is hard ass. Its kinda hot." Emmett said as he stared at all of us. His mind was suddenly filled with fantasies that involved Bella and Rosalie as sexy nurses and police officers. I winced at how dirty they became.

" Emmett! That is my ex-girlfriend you are dreaming about! And what about Rosalie?!" I hissed. He snapped back to reality and glared at me.

" Whatever. At least Rosalie was in the fantasy. Now shut up and get out of my mind loser." Emmett returned to fantasizing. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head.

" Wow. I'm actually starting to like Bella's new attitude. Who knew that sweet, naive little Bella would become such a bitch? Hey, Alice can I come with you today to meet Bella? I wanna see if she really is all that hot." Rosalie asked. Alice nodded and bounced on her toes.

" I have an idea! How about we all go meet Bella?! That way we can all see her again! Lets get dressed!" Alice grabbed Jasper and headed to the closet to pick out an outfit for him. We all shook our heads and crawled back to our rooms trying to escape the wrath of Alice.

Twenty minutes later we were all dressed and downstairs in the huge Escalade that Alice had bought a few weeks ago. It was shiny and black, with tan leather seats, and silver spinners on the wheels. Carlisle and Esme driving, Rosalie and Emmett were in the middle row of seats, and me, Alice, and Jasper were all squished in the back seat. Since Alice was as thin as a toothpick, she got to sit in the middle of us.

Just as I had suspected, Alice had only programmed one radio station on the car radio. Lets just say we listened to nonstop Pussycat Dolls, Beyonce, 50 Cent, and other various useless artists. So the whole car ride, Alice and Emmett danced to the songs while the rest of us tried to ignore the fact that the car was shaking due to Emmett trying to belly dance to the song " Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls.

When we finally reached New York, it was 2:00, and there was hardly any traffic ( surprisingly). We sped all the way to Manhattan, and found a parking spot three blocks away from the cafe Alice had mentioned. My stomach felt hollow and I felt butterflies forming in my stomach. We all found a place at the back of the cafe.

It was fairly busy at the cafe, and waiters were rushing around like crazy trying to fulfill everyones orders. We sat down on the long leather couch and waited until it was 3:00. Everyone began to get anxious as the time read 3:27. I tapped my foot.

" Alice are you sure that she is coming? Did you tell her 3:30?" I said anxiously as soon as it was 3:30 exactly. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

" Edward calm down! She is going to be here in exactly four seconds. Five, four, three, two,... one." Alice said. We all turned to look at the door as it swung open. A crowd rushed in and another crowd rushed out at the same time. Even though I could hardly see anybody with all the congestion, I did catch a whiff of a very familiar freesia and gardenia scent.

As the crowd thinned, we saw Rachel strut in with huge tan sunglasses on. She was wearing a beige dress, black ankle boots, and a brown purse. Her hair was curled and her lips were pursed. Trailing behind her was Bella. She was wearing skinny jeans, suede brown ankle boots, a long form fitting beige cashmere sweater, and a cropped black leather jacket. She was wearing similar glasses to Rachel, and was carrying a tan bag. Her hair was hanging loose and was wavy. I heard Rosalie's intake of breath, and I almost smirked. Rachel grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the back of the cafe by our table. Alice jumped up.

" Bella! Rachel! Over here!" Alice called. Both the girls turned and stared at Alice with surprise on their faces. Rachel frowned slightly as she gingerly dragged Bella over to our table.

" What?" Rachel asked in a cautious voice. Bella took off her sunglasses and set them in her purse.

" We have your stuff. Here sit down." Alice pointed to the couch across from us. The two girls sat down and crossed their legs in synchronization. Bella finally spoke.

" Wait. You guys stole my stuff? You mean that was you on the phone earlier?" She didn't sound angry, but she didn't sound happy. Alice shook her head.

" Carlisle and Esme wanted to see you so we all came." Alice answered with a bright smile. Esme smiled at Bella nervously.

" I hope that we didn't inconvenience you." She said with a nervous laugh. Bella's face lit up and she stood.

" Esme! I have missed you so much!" Bella said in a cheerful voice as Esme hugged her. Esme sighed in relief.

" Oh, Bella. I missed you too." I couldn't help but smile at the sight. It had been a long time since Esme had been this happy. Carlisle shook Bella's hand, and she sat down.

" Well Bella you look so much more grown up and beautiful! You are simply a vision!" Esme said. This caused Bella to blush.

" Thanks Esme, but the only reason I look like this is because the person sitting next to me spent the entire afternoon coordinating our outfits. I never want to see another pair of tweezers in my life." Bella joked. We all laughed as Rachel scowled at Bella.

" Well what can I say? You were planning on wearing white bermudas and a yellow blouse! If you would have worn that, people would think you were some kind of like good girl from the Hamptons." That made us all laugh even harder. It felt good to laugh with Bella.

" So Bella, how are you and Rachel doing? I heard that you guys were lesbians." Emmett said bluntly. Everyone gasped. Rachel tried to stifle her giggles while Bella rolled her eyes.

" Geez Emmett. Blunt much? And as for your question. I can only tell you that its none of your business." Bella replied.

" Wow, Bella I gotta say, you have toughened up since I saw you last." Rosalie said as we all laughed. Bella flashed her a smile.

" You have no idea." Alice muttered. " You gave me a heart attack when you called an were all harsh and stuff." Bella laughed.

" I find that the best way to get what you want is to be harsh." Bella said. We all rolled our eyes. Rachel stood up.

" I have an idea. Since Alice is obviously like a style goddess, we can all go shopping! I've been meaning to get some new clothes. Plus, it will give us more time to bond." Alice squealed at grabbed Rachel's arm.

" Lets go! Hurry up!" Alice yelled as her and Rachel took off out the door. We all laughed and followed them. Bella talked to Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and she even talked to me! I couldn't stop thinking about how much it disturbed me that Bella had declined to answer the question about her and Rachel's relationship. As we made our way around Broadway, Bella suddenly turned to me.

" So, Edward. What have you been up to?" She looked at me expectantly, and I couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe she wasn't really such a bitch. Maybe she had been in a bad mood the other day.

" Well, honestly not much. I pretty much just moved from place to place, and spent sometime in college. " I stared at her. She nodded her head, and was about to turn to Emmett, but I stopped her.

" Bella, can I just say something? I just want you to know that, what you said last night at the club was wrong. I haven't even really looked at a woman since I left you. I told you that I would never love anyone again, and I was serious. Even though I know that you hate me and that it won't help, I just wanted you to know that." I looked down at the sidewalk. I waited anxiously for her reaction. To my surprise she laughed. My head shot up at the lovely sound.

" Edward! You are so serious !" She kept laughing while my family and Rachel looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't say anything about the subject for awhile. An hour later we were waiting outside the dressing rooms in Marc Jacobs, when Bella suddenly pulled me into the dressing room with her. She was still fully clothed, and the space was tight.

" Look, about last night. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch. Its just that... well I was pretty broken after you left like that. And I still partly am. But the thing I need to know right now is, why did you leave?" She said everything in a rush and looked down at the floor. Her cheeks were heated a delicious red. I grabbed her head with my hand and forced her to look at me.

" Bella, I left to protect you. To protect you from me. And what I am. At your birthday, I realized that, It wasn't just me who was a danger to you. It was my whole family. And I thought that If I left you, then all of the troubles that I had brought on you would go away. But I guess I was wrong. And the stuff about me not loving you. It was all part of the lie to get away.

"I knew that you wouldn't have let me leave if I told you the truth, so I had to lie. To save you. I hoped that you would move on and find someone else to marry, and love. So that you could have a normal human life, without any trouble from me or my family. After I left you, I more or less curled up in a corner and let the pain of losing you have me. I couldn't stop thinking about your face, about your smell, and your personality. All of it. But the truth is, I can't live without you Bella. After about five years of pain, and grief, I finally decided to come find you. I was prepared to beg for you to take me back, and to love me again.

"And now here I am. Watching you have a normal life. You even have a partner that you love! And I still don't feel in the slightest bit cured from the pain." I said. I had pretty much poured my heart out to her, and let the words flow.

I looked up to meet her gaze. She had tears in her eyes and she was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't identify. Much to my surprise, she reached up, and wrapped her arms around my waist. She hugged me and sobbed, while I gladly hugged her back. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

When she finally quieted down, I sat down in a chair and held her in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. Having her in my arms, made me forget all of the pain and the grief that I had bestowed upon myself, and made me feel whole and complete. Almost as if my missing puzzle piece had come back.

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was very emotional. ( sobs) And as for the Rachel Bella lesbian thing. Well lets just say that Bella didn't realize Emmett was serious when he asked her the question...  
**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	9. Chapter 9: What is it about werewolves?

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, you know the drill.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long I sat there and cried in Edward's arms for, but I do know that I never wanted him to let go of me. I sobbed so hard that my body actually began to ache. I wasn't used to being this vulnerable around people. Jake and Rachel were really the only people who had seen me cry, and those times were either because I injured myself, or because of some emotional meltdown of mine. I didn't really know why I sat there and let my shield down, but whatever the reason, I couldn't stop. Finally, I managed to get ahold of myself.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." I sniffled. He glanced down at his soaked t-shirt, and shrugged.

" Its no big deal. I bet Alice will just use it as an excuse to buy me another shirt anyway." He said vaguely. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, and he seemed distant. I sighed and looked in the dressing room mirror. My hair was ruffled, my lips were swollen and chapped, my eyes were rimmed with red, and my cheeks were tear stained. I took out a ponytail holder from my borrowed purse, and put my hair up in a neat ponytail. I then turned to Edward, who had been watching me intently.

" Do you mind waiting outside? I have to get changed into my regular clothes." I said in a husky voice. He nodded, and left the room. As soon as he left, I stripped out of the pink and black dress that Alice had thrown at me earlier. I slid back into my original outfit, and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. I took out a tissue, and blew my nose.

Once I put on some chapstick for my chapped lips, I grabbed my bag, ready to leave. I looked in the mirror one last time before opening to door and stepping out. Edward was sitting on the floor with a look of sadness on his face. When I approached him, he looked up at me through his dark lashes. His eyes did that smoldering thing that drove me mad. I was momentarily dazzled by his beauty, and didn't speak.

" You look better." He said. I nodded, and held my hand out for him to take. He smiled faintly and grabbed my hand. Once he had hoisted himself off of the floor, he let go of my hand. I tried to ignore the feeling I got when he let go of my hand.

" Well we should probably get back to the others. The must be worried." I said in a quiet voice. He nodded and followed me out of the dressing hallway, and into the main part of the store. Once we looked around, we saw Alice, Rachel, and Rosalie throwing piles of clothing at Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett. They were all oblivious.

" Rachel! Are you done yet? We have been in here for over three hours!" I hissed at her as we neared them. Rachel turned to face me and arched an eyebrow.

" Well excuse me if I want to look good for Embry tonight. He is taking me out to that new restaurant _La Tua Cante _its going to be so romantic! He even hired a limo to take us! Isn't that so sweet?! Anyway, I have to look fabulous for him. So shut your trap." Rachel huffed. She held up a slinky black dress in one hand, and a white dress with a pink bow in the other. " What do you think Alice? Is it too slutty? Or do you think I should be more modest in this pink and white dress?" Rachel asked. Alice stood frozen where she stood. I turned and noticed that Edward's whole family was frozen. They all looked shocked for some reason. I grew anxious.

" What? What happened?" I asked Edward in a low voice. The didn't move. Rachel looked puzzled.

" What, is this some kind of weird vampire thing or something? Why are you guys all frozen?" Rachel questioned. I looked at Edward again.

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. If you don't tell me whats wrong right now, I'm going to leave this store and drag Rachel with me. " I hissed at him. I hated the fact that they were keeping secrets from me. My comment snapped Edward out of his trance.

" You're not mad that she is cheating on you?" He asked in a shocked voice. I frowned.

" Who is cheating on me?" I asked. I was clueless. All eyes turned to me.

" Rachel of course. She is going out tonight with a man.Aren't you mad about that?" He asked, bewildered. I stared at him like he was crazy.

" Um, duh. Rachel is going out with Embry. I knew that. And what do you mean cheating on me? I know that their dating." I was completely lost. Why did it matter that Rachel and Embry were going out tonight? Edward widened his eyes.

" But Rachel is your girlfriend! Don't you care that she is fooling around with some guy?!" Edward asked me. This time I was the one looking shocked. He thought me and Rachel were _dating _?!

" What are you talking about?! I'm not a lesbian!" I yelled at him. Everyone turned to glare at Emmett. He smiled sheepishly. Rachel burst out laughing.

" Me... Bella... lesbians...! Ha...ha...ha..ha! Can't...breathe!" Rachel gasped as she clutched her sides from laughing. She dropped all of her shopping bags on the floor and and continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't think its funny, Rachel. I don't know why you are laughing." I said sourly. Rachel laughed even harder. Edward turned back to me and grinned.

" So that means your single?" He asked. He was strangely hopeful. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and shook my head no. His shoulders dropped and his face faltered.

" No, I have a boyfriend. Why?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and I almost gasped at how agonized his eyes were.

" Who is your boyfriend?" He asked me. Before I could answer, Alice skipped to my side and sniffed my shoulder. She recoiled in disgust. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

" Bella, please tell me that you aren't dating him. No! You can't! Its too dangerous!" She gasped. Edward must have read her thoughts, because he suddenly stepped in front of me with his eyes flashing in an anger I had never seen before.

" WHAT?! YOU'RE DATING A FUCKING WEREWOLF?! Bella do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! He could attack you at any moment! And of all the people to date, you had to choose JACOB BLACK. I can't believe that you would be so stupid like that! What are you thinking?!" He exploded. I cringed away from him. Jasper came up from behind Edward, and put a had on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

" Edward, just let it go. Its not a big deal. Just calm down before you do something you regret." Jasper said in a soothing voice. Edward shook his hand off and gave him a death glare. He pointed a finger at me and continued to rant.

" I leave you for a few years, and my only request is that you stay safe, and your idea of staying safe is dating a werewolf?! Really Bella, sometimes I think that you are suicidal." He said while his face contorted in anger. I could feel my own anger starting to flare. How dare he scream at me like this!

" Oh, so you wanna play this game, eh? Well two can play that! Maybe if you hadn't fucking left in the first place, I wouldn't have gone to Jacob! After all, the werewolves were the only ones there to protect me from Laurent and Victoria! And last time I checked, you weren't winning any awards for the Safest Thing on the Planet!" I yelled back at him.

I can't remember how many times I practiced those lines, all these years I've been waiting for him to come back so that I can scream in his face for what he did. But now that I was actually doing it, I felt strangely guilty. People were starting to stare at us, and I got the feeling that the clerk was on the verge of calling security. Not that they would be able to get passed Emmett anyway... I turned back to the Cullen's and Rachel. I lowered my voice.

" Now if you would follow me, then we can discuss this properly." I hissed. I yanked Rachel's dress from her hands and approached the register. The clerk had long blond hair that was artificially dyed. She had acne, and an overbite. She blushed when I came to the counter.

" Might as well pay for this thing while we're here." I said quietly as I scratched my signature across the check. The woman took the check gratefully. I glanced down at her name tag. It read ' Sandy Beach'. I smirked at her. What a weird name. Sandy smirked back.

" Miss, It seems that this you and your friends are disturbing the customers." She said in a scratchy voice. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah, erm, sorry about that. If we messed anything up, just call this number and I'll pay for it." I said as I grabbed the bag. On my way out I made sure to scribble down Alice's number. The least she could do was pay for the destruction. I sighed and handed Rachel the bag, then walked out onto the busy Manhattan sidewalk, and towards the subway station. The Cullen's all followed curiously. After we arrived at my stop, me and Rachel got off, and motioned for everyone to follow us. My cell phone vibrated suddenly. The caller ID read ' Jake'.

" Hey, Jake. Whats up?" I answered as we came to a halt at me and Rachel's apartment. I unlocked the door and let everybody inside. I heard a release of breath on the other end. I was more than surprised when Jake spoke.

" Jesus Christ, Bella! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! You have been gone for over _4 hours_! Give me one good reason why I should call the police." He yelled into the phone angrily. I held the phone away from my ear, and looked at it in shock. Jake had never been one to yell at me. Rachel gave me a sympathetic pat on the back, and the Cullen's looked at me curiously. I got back on the phone.

" Well, first of all, I don't think the police would appreciate you filing a missing persons search, if i'm in my apartment with Rachel and few friends." I said icily. I didn't like how this was going.

" God dammit Bella! What the hell was I supposed to think?! My girlfriend goes to meet a stranger a cafe all by herself, with her friend, and then disappears for over 3 hours! Look, I'm only freaking out because I love you so much, and I would... I don't think I would be able to live if I lost you." Jake's voice grew softer when he said the last sentence. I felt my face soften at his words. Now that I thought about it, it would be pretty traumatizing for Jacob to be all alone like that. Rachel rolled her eyes, and mouthed " Softy" to me. I glared at her before speaking.

" I know, and I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Its just that I met up with a few.. erm, old friends that hadn't seen in a long time. And I sort of lost track of time. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight." I said in a quietly. I heard Jake sigh.

" Alright, but as long as you promise me that you are safe, and that you will come home to me. I love you." He said softly.

" Bye." I said. When I hung up I noticed everyone was staring at me. I furrowed my brow. " What? Why is everybody staring at me?" I asked. No one answered. They all just stared. I heard a gasp come from Rachel. I turned around and froze. I found myself come face to face, with deep brown eyes that seemed to be flashing in anger and betrayal. I would recognize those eyes anywhere. I couldn't speak, or move. All I felt was just a numbing fear trickle into my blood.

" So this is your idea of 'old friends'?!" Jake said furiously. I took a step back. This wasn't good. Suddenly Edward was standing in front of me blocking me from Jacob. I heard Edward growl.

" Stay away from her! She doesn't have to abide by all of your rules. You aren't her father." Edward hissed. Jacob tensed as he saw Emmett and Jasper advance forward. Embry burst through the door then, and immediately tensed in a fighting position as he saw the situation. Rachel retreated to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move.

" Please... Stop. Don't fight." I managed to choke out. But it was too late, Jake had already lunged at Edward.

**So now the Cullen's know about Jake and Bella! And the battle begins... I'm so pumped for the Twilight movie to come out, I'm literally bouncing like Alice! haha! I've already promised about 13 people I would see it with them. Lets just say that the cinema is going to need popcorn reinforcements... By the way, I have new pictures of Bella, Edward and the gang on my profile, so you should check it out.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	10. Chapter 10: Losing You Again

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Twilight. :(

**Bella POV**

Edward jumped to the side, and Jake went hurdling onto the floor. Edward crouched into his hunting position and waited while Jacob got off the floor. I could hear Rachel gasp. I opened my mouth to scream, but my scream was muffled by the ferocious snarl that made its way from Jacob's mouth. He and Edward were now circling each other in similar tensed, crouches.

I turned around to face Edward's family. Esme was staring at Edward with wide worried eyes, Carlisle was deep in thought; probably thinking of an effective way to stop the fight that was now happening, Jasper was tensed and looked ready to bolt for the door, Alice was shaking her head and looking at her feet in disappointment, Rosalie was scowling at Jacob, and Emmett was rolling up the sleeves on his shirt; ready to jump in and attack Jacob. It was obvious that I would be the one to break the two fools apart so I quickly ran to my bedroom.

I dug in my closet until I found the blow horn that I had used to wake up Jake last year. I ran into the other room and noticed that Edward and Jacob were now rolling on the floor trying to kill the other one. I couldn't stop the tremor of fear that I felt seeing to two men that I loved fighting like that. I honked the blow horn as loud as I could.

The Cullens and Rachel plugged their ears. Edward and Jacob stopped fighting and covered their ears. Once they were about 10 inches away from each other, I let go of the horn. It dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The room was silent except for the fast breathing of Jacob. Both Edward and Jacob looked up at me with sheepish grins on their faces. I glared at them and put my hands on my hips.

" You know thats pretty sad that it took a blow horn to pull you two imbeciles off of each other." I said icily. They both dropped their heads in shame. I narrowed my eyes at them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone slump their shoulders in relief, and Esme mouthed a thank you to me. I smiled back at her. Then I turned back to the boys.

" You two in my room now." I said before stalking off into my bedroom. I could hear two sets of feet follow me to my room. Once they were in my room, I slammed the door shut and turned to glare at them. They both stood by my bed and hung their heads. I sighed.

" Bella I swear that he lunged at me first!" Edward said quickly. He scowled at Jacob. I narrowed my eyes.

" Now way! Edward totally took the first swipe! I was totally innocent!" Jack retorted.

" Both you shut up!" I snapped. I always found it was easier to be coherent when I was angry. " Why can't you two stop fighting for one second?! Sit!" I yelled. I could faintly hear a muffled snicker from behind the door. Emmett. Edward and Jacob sat on opposite sides of my bed while I towered over them.

" Now, who would like to explain to me why exactly you two began to fight?" I asked in a calmer voice. I saw them both visibly relax at my change of tone. Jake spoke up.

" Well as you know I was waiting for you at the apartment. And then you showed up with the bloodsuckers. And the _he _started to get all testy and stuff. The next thing I know we're on the floor. " I rolled my eyes. Of course I could always count on Jake to over simplify everything, and somehow blame Edward for everything.

" I suggest you shut your mouth you mongrel or else-" Edward started angrily. I cut him off half way through his threat.

" Edward! " I snapped at him. " Now, why don't we hear the story from your point of view." I began calmly.

" You know the basics of it. We got home to your dorm and Jacob was shouting at you for no apparent reason. And it irritated me to see that _dog _get mad at you, so naturally I felt the need to intercede. Then Jacob attacked me. Thats all there is to tell." Edward stated arrogantly. Once again I rolled my eyes. Count on Edward to sound completely arrogant when he spoke about Jacob. Jake stood suddenly and glowered at Edward.

" I wasn't _shouting _at her. I would never do that to Bella. Because I am a_ loving_ boyfriend_, _who doesn't have _anger management._" Jake said hotly. Edward's eyes flashed with tawny anger. He rose to his feet in one swift motion. Him and Jacob stood the same height.

" What are you implying?! That I wasn't a loving boyfriend to Bella?! That I shouted at her, and had anger problems?!" Edward growled fiercely. I couldn't deny the jump that my heart made when I heard Edward say ' loving boyfriend to Bella'. Jake growled back.

" Yes. Thats _exactly _what I'm implying _leech_!" Jake said back in an low, furious voice. Again I saw the raw anger flash in Edward's eyes.

" Well of course the only reason you think that, is because you would like to believe that I am the reason for all of the problems in your relationship. I was a loving boyfriend to Bella and you know it as well as I do." Edward replied. I could tell by the sly grin that spread across his face then, that he was taunting Jacob, by reading his thoughts. I gasped.

" Problems? What problems in our relationship?" I hissed at Edward. He smirked.

" Why don't you ask _Jacob , _Bella?" Edward said. He kept his eyes focused on Jacob. I slowly turned to face Jacob. I could feel my cheeks flush in fury, as I glared daggers at Jacob, who met my furious gaze for a second then turned away. I stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt collar. Even though I was more than four heads shorter than Jacob, I could still scare him with my temper.

" So we have problems do we?" I spat at him. He flinched away from my grasp. I stabbed my pointer finger in his direction. " Would you care to explain?!" I continued. Jake's eyes widened and he stared at me with a hurt expression.

" Bella, I think you know exactly what I'm referring to. I don't even know who you are anymore! What happened to the sweet, blushing, naive Bella that I fell in love with?! Huh?! She seems to be on vacation, and I don't like the Bella that has replaced her! Now you're mean, sarcastic, you hardly ever laugh, and one top of that, I haven't heard you say ' I love you' to me in forever!

" You stay out almost all night clubbing and going to stupid keg parties, you over work yourself in your classes, you take vacations with your friends with out me, you have almost lost touch with all of your old friends from Forks like Angela, and you never seem to have enough time for your family and... and me. And you know the worst part? You don't even think anything is wrong with you." Jacob hung his head and stared at his feet. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

" Edward, could you give us some privacy?" I asked. I waited until he left the bedroom before I spoke. "Jake-I don't know what you're talking about. I do love you. You know that. I'm sorry that I'm so busy with work and school, but there isn't anything I can do about that. I want to have a good future. I need to keep working and studying if I want to get anywhere in life.

" And as for the thing about me changing. Thats not true. I mean of course I've become more harsh, but thats partly just me maturing. But deep down, I'll always be the same Bella. And for the record, last year me and Rachel went on vacation by ourselves, because you, Embry and the pack all met back in La Push and you all had a little mini reunion, and celebrated the birth of Emily's third child. I never knew that you wanted to go somewhere together by ourselves, just to two of us." I managed to squeak out. I was trying with all of my will to hold in the tears. Jacob looked back up at me with sad eyes.

" Stop making excuses Bella. I think we all know the real reason why you're so cold." He was obviously referring to Edward. " Bells why don't we just take a break for awhile. See other people. I mean we both know that this isn't going to work out if we keep faking and trying to make it work. Why not break it off now and save the pain?" Jacob said softly. I froze. I couldn't breathe. My ears started buzzing. Jake started for the door, but I quickly interceded. Ashen faced, all I could do was stare at him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

" Be safe Bells." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled by ear. He then kissed the top of my head and walked out of my bedroom. I watched him walk away from me with a pain stricken expression. I was numb. I couldn't feel my legs. I slowly walked into the living room. Everyone turned to stare at me as I entered the room. Edward was the first one to jump up out of his seat. He ran to my side with exceptional speed. I shook my shoulders.

" Bella? Are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you?" Edward's anxious voice asked frantically. I could faintly make out what he was saying, but It all sounded buzzed and in the back round of the pain the had over come my body. Rachel was suddenly at my side and was guiding me to a small leather love seat. I sat down, but I couldn't even feel my body. Everyone sat down and looked at me expectantly and anxiously. I stared at them all blankly. Rachel repeated what she had said before.

" Bella what happened with Jake?" My heart tugged at the sound of his name. I opened my mouth and tried to form a coherent sentence.

" He is gone. Jake's gone." I whispered. They all just stared at me. Rachel rubbed my back.

" Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Rachel said softly. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie echoed her. As soon as I realized what I had said, I felt it sink in. Like a carving in stone. Jacob and I were no longer a couple. We weren't together. He had broken up with me. All of his words came rushing back and hit me like a tsunami.

As they sunk, in I felt a pain so indescribable that It was hard for me to even breathe. It was the pain, that he was right. What he had said was the truth. I had been a distant monster to him and all the people that I loved. The tears that ached to be released finally cascaded down my cheeks.

Rachel, Alice, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all moved me over to the couch and sat around me. They all said comforting words trying to stop my ears no doubt, but I ignored them all. The only person who could stop this pain, this aching in my heart was Jacob. I stood up.

" Please. Just let me be. I need to be alone for awhile." I croaked in a husky voice. It was the first time I had spoken since the tears had come.

I retreated to my room and numbly changed out of my clothes. I walked slowly into the bathroom and started the shower. The scalding hot water did nothing to subside the pain I was in. In fact, It felt more like a punishment; like white hot fire being thrown at me. I changed into a comfy mint green bra and underwear set that I had gotten last year from Mary, and brushed my teeth.

After I had cleaned up, I crawled into bed. All of the lights were off in the room, and I could hear Rachel showering in her bathroom. A small part of my brain noted that the Cullens must have gone left. I curled myself in a small ball and wrapped my blanket around myself, and closed my eyes. Silent tears slid down my face, and quiet sobs racked my body.

Suddenly my window creaked open. I shot up in my bed, and looked into the darkness. I heard someone slide in quietly, and close the window. I was suddenly all too aware of the fact that I was only in my panties. I could make out the shape of a tall man with messy hair. Jacob.

I lunged out of bed and threw myself at the figure. The man froze in surprise than wrapped his arms around my waist. Disappointment coursed through my body as I realized that the arms weren't the warm and welcoming arms of Jacob, but the cold and smooth arms of Edward. I stepped away from him and walked back over to my bed. He followed.

" What are you doing here." I asked. My question came out a little harsher than I expected. Edward flinched. I sighed and flicked on my bedside light. Edward looked just as breathtaking as earlier. Edward looked down at his hands.

" Well I thought that you might need someone to comfort you, but I can see that I was wrong. Excuse me." Edward said stiffly and formally. He stood and began toward the window.

" Wait!" I called after him. He halted, but didn't turn around to face me. " I actually wouldn't mind someone to cuddle with." I said. I surprised myself with my boldness. Edward turned around slowly. He grinned that crooked smile that I dreamed about, and made his way to my bed. I smiled back softly as he took off his shoes and slid in bed gracefully.

I turned off the light once he was under the covers. I noticed that he was wearing flannel PJ pants, and I knew then, that he had been hoping for me to say that. He was cold as and ice cube, but I still felt warm and content in his icy arms. As I drifted to sleep, I noted how right this felt. Just like old times.

**Awww! Bella must be a wreck! First Edward shows up, and now Jacob broke up with her! Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I've been super busy with school ( they somehow think it is appropriate to cram in as many things as they can before Thanksgiving. Remind me to never become a teacher T.T) and on top of that, yesterday a brand new president was elected. And much to my pleasure, it is Barack Obama!!!! Yay! **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza **


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight sadly.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched Bella drift off to sleep, I felt the ancient happiness and familiarity of having Bella in my arms again. My dead heart soared with joy at the prospect of me and Bella repairing our relationship. Earlier in the day when Bella had come out of her bedroom, I had been just about ready to sing with joy. Jacob was out of the way, and now Bella was single. Of course, when I saw just how broken Bella was afterward I banished those thoughts.

But in a way it felt like Bella was a present; Jacob was the wrapping paper and ribbons. Now that Jacob had been cut away, Bella was mine. I know that my thoughts are incredibly selfish by assuming Bella will just take me back immediately. But the fact that Bella cried and confided in me earlier in the dressing room, and the fact that she _invited _me to keep her company while she slept just a moment ago also gave me hope.

Bella stirred slightly in my arms and I looked down at her. Her angelic face was in a slight frown, and her full lips were pouted every so slightly. She murmured something incoherent and grabbed onto my waist harder. I smiled and scooted closer to her. She responded by snuggling her head into the crook of my neck. Her long mahogany hair smothered my face with her heavenly scent. She had switched shampoos I see. Instead of the strawberry that she used to use, it was now a slightly more musky scent. I couldn't quite place it. It was an intoxicating mix of mangoes, oranges, a slight hint of raspberry, and a touch of the old strawberry. I inhaled it and sighed.

She was the same, yet so different. How could this girl get anymore perfect than she already is? She is beautiful beyond belief, and on top of that, she is loving and caring, and smart. But then again she has toughened up over the years. But its oddly attractive on Bella. I relaxed and listened to the steady beat of her heart. Suddenly her lips parted and she began to mumble softly. I smiled. This was my favorite part of watching her sleep.

"mmm... please!... Jacob don't go! I'm sorry! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob..... I love you, Jake..." She mumbled. My smile faded. Of course she would be dreaming about Jacob. I mentally kicked myself for even hoping she would dream of me. She kept on mumbling, but I didn't pay it any attention.

" Edward..." I froze when I heard my name. " Edward....I... I'm sorry... I'm a bad person... bad... bad..." I frowned. How could she think as herself as a bad person? I was the bad person... well creature. I kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth gently in my arms. I felt wetness soak my shirt suddenly. I looked down to see that silent tears had crept from Bella's eyes and were now spilling down her cheeks. I stared her anxiously. Once the tears had ceased, I rested my head on top of hers and kissed it.

" Rachel! I said pass the gravy! I don't care if it looks like somebody pooped in it! Hey! Alice! Gimme my apple juice... Esme! Emmett stole my toilet! And he used it as and ice cream bowl... Emmett that is extremely unsanitary! No, I didn't fall down thank you very much! Argh! I thought I told you to pitch my Hello Kitty undies mom! Now is not the time! Alice why are you on a hippity hop...?" **( in case you don't know what that is, its sort of like an exercise ball with handles that little kids bounce on. I had one!) **I couldn't help but laugh. Her dreams had changed tones so fast. One minutes she was crying, then the next she was yelling at Emmett for being unsanitary. Not that I would object to that... Suddenly I heard a soft tap at the widow. I looked up to see my family staring at me through the glass. They all slid in silently and stood before me.

" I heard my name and hippity hop in the same sentence. Explain." Alice growled. I chuckled.

" Relax. Bella was just dreaming. And sleep talking..." I said in a quiet voice. My family looked at one another with knowing glances. I narrowed my eyes and scanned their thought.

_" After you have dissected the pupil of the fish eyeball, you must carefully remove the lens. You don't want the eye to explode..." _Carlisle thought in his head.

_" Then you add a pinch of salt to the turkey, and let it sit in the oven for about 25 minutes. Next you mash the potatoes very thoroughly..." _Esme was thinking about making Thanksgiving dinner. Not that we would actually be eating it anyway...

_" Four score and seven years ago, our founding fathers..." _Jasper was reciting the Gettysburg Address.

_" DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL! I'LL RIP YOUR SKULL TO SHREDS AND I'LL LAUGH IN YOUR FACE WHEN YOUR WRITHING ON THE GROUND IN AGONY! PAIN! PAIN! PAIN! THATS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" _Alice was screaming a death metal song in her head... **( btw. IDK if thats a real death metal song. I just made up scary sentences and put them in...) **

_" Go Diego! Go! You can do it! Run Dora! Run! ... Damn this is almost as good as My Little Pony. Except this is more scary..." _Emmett appeared to be watching Dora the Explorer on his Blackberry. I didn't even wanna know.

_" I wonder if you can grow your hair out longer if your a vampire... who cares? I'm still GORGEOUS. Oh, my butt looks _fine_ in these jeans. " _Rosalie appeared to have just caught sight of her reflection in Bella's window. How tasteful. Thier thought didn't appear to be hiding anything. Unless they meant for it to seem like that... The only person whose thoughts who were off was little Alice. Death metal? Thats a first. Before anyone had a chance to speak, Bella stirred in my arms and groaned. She lazily opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep dust away from her eyes.

" Alice? Emmett? What are you guys doing here. Wait. What are any of you doing here?" Bella said in an adorable sleepy voice. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. She looked up at me and smiled back.

" Good morning." I said softly. I kissed her forehead. Bella grinned at me.

" Morning." She surprised me by leaning in and kissing my cheek. If I could blush, I would have been beet red.

_" Aww! Look at the cute little lovebirds! I'm so glad Edward has Bella again and is happy. I was worried there for awhile..." _Esme's cooing thoughts brought me out of my awkward moment. I scowled at her. Bella was about to jump out of bed, when she looked down and realized what she was wearing. A bra and underwear. My family and I left the room while she changed.

We all sat down in the living room and stared at the pictures hanging on the walls. I hadn't really taken the time to admire the room. It had simple white carpeting with a plush beige rug over top it, two gray couches across from each other and a black leather couch, and a sliver flat screen TV hanging on a navy blue and black designed wall. It was fairly new looking. **( pics on my profile) **Emmett's booming laughter shook the floor.

" Ha ha ha! Bella has Guitar Hero! I can't even imagine her trying to do that! She would fall down and break the game system! " Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes while everybody else chuckled.

Just then the door opened and Bella emerged. She was wearing a purple cashmere sweater dress, and slouchy beige boots. Her hair was hanging in long waves, and she only had a touch of eye makeup on, yet she still looked stunning. The way that dress clung to her slender body drove me mad. Everyones eyes were on her. She blushed.

" Um, I'm just going to grab a granola bar and then we can go. I think Rachel already left, and I have morning classes in about 30 minutes. " Bella said quietly. Everyone nodded.

" While you're at your classes we can take a tour of the city. And go shopping!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned.

" But Alice sweetheart, we just went yesterday. What else do you need?" Jasper asked softly to his wife. He had his hands on her waist and his head rested on top of hers. Alice slapped his hands away from her waist and turned around to glare at him.

" Jazzy what is wrong with you?! We only shopped in SoHo yesterday. There are plenty more places to go! This is New York City after all. And NO complaining." She returned to her spot in Jasper's arms as he sighed in defeat. Bella looked overjoyed at avoiding another shopping trip with Alice.

" Well, I guess I'll see you guys later! Bye!" Bella said quickly. She snatched a granola bar off the counter and sprinted for the door. On her way out she grabbed her white peacoat and her school bag. I laughed. She was so desperate to get away from Alice. My family and I all slipped out of the apartment. Just as we were about to leave the lobby, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. I froze. No, this could not be happening. I slowly turning around and shuddered with horror. At what I saw.

**Sorry, but I just had to do a cliffy! I'm so evil... hehe! I'm very sorry for not updating in awhile, but I have a good excuse. **

**1. It was Thanksgiving weekend, so I was away.**

**2. I was very sick. As in 103 degrees fever sick.**

**3. I had writers block for a few days, but now its gone! yay!**

**Alright, so I'm not exactly sure what happened to by Bella picture on my profile. ( its not working right) but I promise to repair it as soon as I can.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	12. Chapter 12: Greedy Bitches

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :(

**Bella's POV**

I bolted out of my apartment as fast as I could. The second Alice mentioned shopping, I was out. I sighed, and put on my white peacoat while I waited for the elevator to stop on my floor. When the elevator finally dinged, I stepped in and pressed the lobby button. It was only then, that I realized I was the only one in the elevator.

Suddenly the elevator stopped at the 2nd floor, and a familiar looking woman stepped into the elevator with me. She gave me a quick ounce over, then rolled her eyes, and retreated to the corner. I examined the woman more closely. She had long blonde hair that looked somewhat fake, a tan, way to much makeup on, and she had an oddly straight nose. I shuddered lightly, and ignored the woman.

" So, is this what you've been up to Bella Swan? College? Why would you even bother, Its not like anyone would hire you. " The woman said in a nasally voice. My shoulders fell with a groan. Of course I recognized this woman. Lauren Mallory. My high school enemy.

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am still in college. But I presume that you didn't even go. Am I right?" I sneered at her. She shook her head with proud satisfaction. I snorted.

" Yup! I mean whats the point of college if I already know I'm gonna marry well? Ya know? Cuz' I mean like when I marry Larry, then I won't have to work I'll be so rich. And I'll spend my whole days with Vicky and Jess. Shopping of course." Lauren bragged. As if being uneducated was a good thing. I snorted and rolled my eyes again.

" Sure, sure. Thats a fabulous plan Lauren. But one quick question. Who the hell are Larry, Vicky, and Jess? Not that I actually care, but I wanna have witnesses when I kill you. That way they'll know it was me." I said sarcastically. Who knew this elevator could be so slow?

" Um, Larry is obviously my boyfriend. He is the second in line heir to the Trump fortune ( **AN: I'm totally making this up, so don't try to google Larry Trump or anything.) **Yeah, and he is madly in love with me. Victoria and Jessica are my BFFs. You remember Jess from high school don't you? Yeah, well we're real tight. And me and Jess bonded with Victoria over hating you. I guess you are useful in some ways Swan. Well this is my stop. Toodles. Oh, and BTW, those boots are so last season." Lauren honked annoyingly as she waddled out of the elevator.

I couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity. She actually thought that she was cool! Just then, something struck me. I froze in the middle of the lobby and stood with my eyes wide open. Oh. My. God. Victoria. When Lauren said that her and Vicky bonded over hating me, she meant.... Victoria. So if Vicky was Victoria, then that means she knows I'm still alive and that she is going to find me and... I nearly fainted where I was. Victoria. Was. Back. Just then I felt icy cool breath on the back of my neck. I shivered. I didn't like the feel of it, and for some reason I felt as if I wasn't safe. A knot began to form in my stomach.

" Hello Bella. Welcome to hell." Before I could scream, Victoria smothered a cloth in my face. I thrashed around, but was soon to weak to do so against her vice grip on my arms. I felt sleepy suddenly. Like I was drifting off into wonderland. I felt my eyes drop. Soon I was engulfed in darkness. I wasn't quite sure if it was a good kind of darkness, or if it was bad, but all I know, is that I was too far gone to care.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Edward's POV**

I turned around with a look of disgust on my face. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. What were they doing here. And why did they smell like a vampire? My family turned around and looked at them curiously. They all scrunched up their nose in disgust at the two women. Alice suddenly gasped. Her mind was filled with a vision of Victoria, Lauren, and Jessica. They were all sitting around a round table, in a shabby bar. Lauren and Jessica both had martinis in their hands, and they were clearly drunk.

_" Sooo Vicky! Whats up? Did you get her? Is she dead yet!? " Lauren spluttered sloppily. In her drunken haste, she blew a bit of spittle on Victoria's hard face. Lauren and Jessica busted out laughing. Victoria clearly wasn't amused. She sighed and rolled her eyes._

_" Yes. I did. And no, she isn't dead. Yet. " Victoria replied irritably. She slowly, but roughly wiped the spit off of her face. Jessica laughed boisterously._

_" Ha ha ha! Vicky you are such a good friend! I'm glad that we bonded over hating her. That bitch deserves to die." Jessica attempted to say, but her words came out in a jumble. Victoria narrowed her already squinty eyes at the drunk girls. _

_" Right. Well, I would just like to take the time to thank you girls for helping me find her. I couldn't have done it without you. And now, I won't be needing your assistance. Good bye." Victoria said formally. But something about her demeanor lead me to believe that she wasn't in fact done with Lauren and Jessica. The two girls stared blankly after her, then giggled._

_" Vicky's acting weird! Whats wrong with her? Do think maybe her and Riley broke up?" Jessica asked Lauren. Lauren shrugged._

_" Maybe shes PMSing or somethin'. Whatever, I just want another drink!" Lauren and Jessica laughed together before draining another drink._

Alice and I both stared at each other in blatant amazement. This was not what we expected. Suddenly another vision soared through Alice's mind.

_Jessica and Lauren were stumbling blindly through a dark hallway. They sang nonsense and stumbled about. After a few minutes of fumbling, Lauren finally opened the door to her apartment. The two girls giggled and stumbled in. Jessica slammed the door shut. Lauren flicked on the lights, and the room lit up. The girls kicked off their shoes and threw their bags on the floor. _

_" I'm gonna take a shower. you can do whatever." Lauren stuttered out. Jessica didn't even acknowledge her. Lauren began to strip, and turned on the water. She then pulled the shower curtain aside and tripped into the shower. She blindly felt around for her shampoo, and dumped the entire bottle on her hair. She closed her eyes as she rinsed the product out of her hair. Suddenly the lights to the bathroom shut off, and left the room pitch black. Lauren screamed. She then laughed drunkenly._

_" Jess thats not funny, turn the lights back on. " There was creak as someone walked across the bathroom floor. The room was silent except for the noise of the water hitting the shower. All of a sudden there was an earsplitting shriek. The scream was muffled for a minute, before it was cut off. Jessica flicked the light on and looked around._

_" Lauren? Whats wrong? Why did you scream-" Jessica stopped short as soon as she saw the shower. She screamed in terror. The shower curtain was covered in blood, and there were blood splatters all over the bathroom tiles. Jessica pulled the curtain aside carefully, and looked at Lauren's dead and mangled body. She looked away as she noticed the water was still running; washing away the blood from Lauren's body, making her look almost like a wax figurine. _

_Just as Jessica turned around, she screamed. A tall man with blonde hair stood in front of her blocking her exit. Jessica sighed in relief._

_" Oh, Riley. Thank god your here. Look at what happened to Lauren! We have got to call the police!" Jessica spluttered. Riley grinned at her seductively._

_" Not now Jessica. I've been waiting to be alone with you forever. There is something that we need to do. If you know what I mean." Riley winked at her. Jessica's heart rate increased. _

_" Me-e? B-but why? Don't you have Victoria?" Jessica stuttered. Riley advanced towards her with a sexy smile on his face. _

_" Yes, but Victoria doesn't give me the kind of satisfaction that you would give me. I talked to Mike Newton, your ex, and he said that you were a tiger in the bedroom. I've been dreaming about it ever since." Jessica smirked at this. She then strutted towards him._

_" He was right. I am. Would you like to test out my skills?" She purred into his ear. He grinned and led them to Lauren's bedroom. He shut the door behind them. There were a few minutes of kissing noises a moaning, but soon there was a scream and a few thumps, then silence. _

_Victoria stormed out of the bedroom with blood smeared all over her mouth and shirt. She had an evil smirk on her face. Riley followed her out of the apartment._

_" Thats what you get when you let lust get the best of you. Greedy bitches." Victoria muttered as she and Riley descended down the stairs. _

Alice and I both gasped. Jasper held Alice to his chest, and soothed her. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I could only choke out on word.

" Victoria." But that was enough for my family to understand what we had just saw. Victoria was back. And she was after my Bella.

**Yikes! This was a really scary chapter. I've always thought the scariest way to be murdered would be in the shower... (shudders lightly) I'll never be able to take a shower again without thinking about this incident... Anyway, sorry for the mini hiatus that I had unofficially put on this story, but it was necessary. Writers block is a bitch. ha ha. But the good news is, that I fixed the pictures of Bella on my profile, and I even found the perfect picture of Victoria. And she is wearing the same evil smirk that I always imagine her having! But I'm especially proud of myself for fixing the Bella pictures, because I think that the model is beautiful and looks just like the Bella I imagined for my stories. Especially her lips... Anyway, check it out. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	13. Chapter 13: Made Up My Mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. You know who owns it.

**Bella's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes. I was not prepared for the scene that awaited me. I was in a dark basement of some sort, and there was nothing in the room except for a barren wooden book shelf, and a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

There were stairs right in the middle of the room and they lead to a harsh metal door that was bolted shut. I shivered. It was freezing in here. It was silent in the room. Not a single sound from above. Almost as if I couldn't hear anymore. Like I had gone deaf. Nothing.

I closed my eyes and opened them a few times before staring at my surroundings again. I was baffled. How did I get here? Why was I here? And more importantly, who was here? No sooner had the words crossed my mind, I spotted a faint pale figure glide in the shadows of the dark room.

My breathing hitched and I tried to stay as still as possible. I was afraid to even breath. What was that? I couldn't look around the room anymore. It was making me too skittish. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"_C'mon Bella. Stop making up things! There was no white figure in the shadows, and you aren't really trapped in this dungeon. Now all you need to do is wake up from this dream. This nightmare. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." _I chanted to myself in my mind.

There was a faint breeze, and then silence. I opened my eyes and shrieked. I had just come face to face with the single scariest face in my life. Victoria. So it wasn't just a dream. She was really back to get me. I stared at her in horror. Her fierce beady red eyes glared down at me intimidating me.

The Grudge had nothing on her. Her pale white skin glowed against the darkness. Her fiery red locks splayed across her face and shoulders like whipping flames. Her body crouched to my eye level. She was the single most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. Victoria's cold hard hand came crashing down on my lips to muffle my scream. She read the pure fear in my eyes and screeched with laughter.

" Oh, Bella dearest. You don't actually think that I will spare your life do you?" She cackled in her high pitched babyish voice. I cringed at the sound of it.

" W-why am I here?" I stuttered. Victoria threw her head back and cackled again.

" Oh, you poor baby. I forgot how long you were out. Hmm, how do I put this simply... I hate your spouse. I want revenge. I kidnapped you. And now you are here in the basement of a warehouse in North Dakota."

Its nothing about you personally. Just that I need revenge for James. And what better way to do this than kill Edward's love? An eye for and eye..." Victoria mocked me while she paced back and forth across the room. It was too fast. She looked like a talking, cackling, evil white blur.

I fidgeted and struggled trying to get over to her, but I was being restrained by something. I looked down and saw that she had tied me up in thick rope. I could hardly feel or move my body. I stopped struggling for a moment, before a rush of adrenaline and determination streaked through my body, and I began angrily thrashing from side to side, trying to wriggle out of the rope. I knew it was no use, but I couldn't stop myself.

Victoria laughed and mocked me while I tried in vain to get free. I could feel tears burning behind my eyes. My arms were bloody and bruised when I finally stopped my madness. My body was numb, and the ropes dug into my flesh.

I let the tears fall, and Victoria suddenly stopped laughing. She watched me silently as I sobbed. The oddest expression crossed her face. It looked like a mix between annoyance and... pity? For the faintest split second I hoped that maybe Victoria felt bad about her behavior, but just as quickly as the thought had crossed my mind, it was gone. Of course she wouldn't feel sorry for me. Was I stupid? She had already made it this far, there was no way in hell that she was going to give up that easily.

" Hmm. Well, aren't you sweet. Do you need a tissue to wipe up your tears? Don't you worry darling. I'll take care of you." Victoria mocked me in a fake motherly voice. I narrowed my eyes at her bitterly. Victoria raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. And then she was gone.

The room was silent, and the gust of air from her departure blew past me. I shivered. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the hard cement wall. I sighed. I knew I was going to die. There was no use even trying to fight. I would be dead. But it was just as well. Its not like I had anyone to live for.

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, Victoria was back. But she wasn't alone. There with her, stood a tall blonde man. His face was cold and impassive. He arched and eyebrow at my limp bloody form and eyed me up and down critically. Victoria jumped in front of the man; blocking my view of him. She grinned at me evilly and held up a white cloth in her hand. A tissue.

" I'm back. And I even brought a guest to come see you! Riley, introduce yourself." Victoria demanded. The man stepped around her body and stared at me with frightening eyes.

" I must say, you smell absolutely mouthwatering." The man grinned seductively at me. I shuddered. He wasn't even remotely appealing. Just terrifying. He snickered at my reaction. Crouching to his knees, he leaned forward so that he was only a few inches away from my face. I cringed into the wall.

" I'm Riley. And you must be Bella. What a pleasure to meet you." I turned my head away from him and looked in the opposite direction. He laughed and stood. Victoria's hand roughly turned my head back to face her.

" Now that you've met Riley, lets get on with this." Victoria stuck the tissue in my face, and began to pushed in. I screamed out in pain. Victoria and Riley laughed and sneered at me. Tears over flowed my eyes as she pressed harder and harder.

Not only could I not breathe, but my nose felt like it was broken. Victoria finally yanked the tissue away and stared at me with satisfaction. Because my hands were tied up by the rope, I couldn't cup my nose with them.

So instead I hung my head and cried. In the blur of my tears, I could see drops of red blood dripping onto my legs. I sobbed even harder as I was hit with the full force of the pain. I could feel the hot, wet blood smeared and dripping all over my face. My nose was throbbing in agony, and I couldn't move. Feeling as though, they had none enough damage to me, Victoria and Riley stood.

" Weak human." Riley muttered under his breath. I didn't even care to look up or address him. He and Victoria snorted before exiting the basement; leaving me alone. I let all of the sorrow and pity wash over me as I sat in the same position and sobbed.

Why couldn't they just kill me now and forget the torture? Did they intend on breaking every single bone in my body before they let me die? I wanted nothing more than to die. Get me out of this life. I hated it. I'm so sick of this same old routine happening over and over again! I become the helpless delicate human, but then I get abducted and torture. Usually break a few bones, then I get saved by someone. And then everything is all happy and perfect again. Because I am a damsel in distress.

I snorted at the thought. I became more and more angry as I thought of my circumstances. Why the hell did this always happen?! Did I look like an easy target or something?! I glared at the heavy door and my body shook as the anger and pain spread throughout my body.

I let out a frustrated growl. It was unlike anything I had ever done in my life. Never in all my years of living had I ever made that fierce of a sound. Even to me it sounded angry, and guttural. I began to thrash back and forth again. I willed my tears to go away and began to scream at myself.

_" God dammit Bella! What the fuck is your problem?! Stop being so helpless! If you are so tired of being the damsel that always needs to be rescued, stop acting like it! Toughen up! And for the love of god STOP SOBBING! What you need to do is show everyone how strong and independent you are." _

My head shot up in vain determination. Without a second thought, I yelled. " Victoria! Riley!" I used my best desperate voice. Maybe they would think that someone was killing me or something, and they would fight for their prey.

The bolted door swung open, and the two stressed vampires rushed in. Their eyes made a quick scan of the surroundings for danger. They relaxed slightly when they found none. Victoria glared at me and narrowed her eyes.

" What?" She snarled. I was suddenly feeling like a chicken. I couldn't do this could I? I just wanted to get out of here. But was my anger that strong? I decided that the answer was yes to all of the questions. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I carefully constructed a hard determined mask, and forced myself to be confident.

" I know that you are going to kill me. But I would like to offer you another alternative." I said. Victoria and Riley both stared at me incredulously for a few seconds. And then they burst out laughing. I scowled at them. They thought I was joking.

" Bella, darling. We aren't interested in your petty little pleas. Now if that is all you called us down for, then we must be leaving-" I interrupted Victoria.

" What if I told you that there was something that Edward was more afraid of than me dying?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. Victoria cocked an eyebrow and studied me carefully.

" And what might that be?" She asked me. She was taking this news in a nonchalant manner, but I knew she was burning with curiosity secretly.

" Edward has always expressed a strong dislike to the idea of me becoming a vampire. He has stated many reasons. Some of which are that he strongly believes that vampires are eternally damned creatures, and that they have no soul."

He claims that I my soul is too beautiful to throw away. And as you previously stated, you had nothing really against me, just the fact that Edward used to love me, and that he killed your mate. This is the perfect way to get revenge." I proposed. I waited anxiously as she contemplated my idea. Riley had left the room, obviously bored with my negotiating. Victoria kept her face carefully blank and thought.

" So what do you get out of this?" She finally said. I let out a sigh of relief. She was willing to negotiate.

" I've always wanted to be immortal. Why not now?" I shrugged. I made sure that my voice had just the right touch of nonchalance. Victoria eyed me carefully and narrowed her eyes.

" Hmm. Interesting theory. So what exactly are you proposing we do?" She asked me. I felt the thrill of victory ring through my body. She was thinking about it.

" You contact Edward somehow and tell him that you are planning to change me. Then he will most likely come over with his family and try to save me. But it will be too late. Have me unconscious or something, then fight them. Thats what you wanted right? Then you can do what ever you want from there." I said eagerly. Victoria nodded.

" Yes, but then what happens to you?" She asked. I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

" You turn me into a vampire." I answered firmly. And as I uttered those words, I knew, that I was never going to see Edward or the Cullens again.

**Dun Dun Dun! The story has taken an unexpected turn. For better or for worse? You tell me! I want some feedback my lovelies! I'm so very sorry that I haven't had a chance to update in such a long time. You see, I just started a new story, and I'm not that good at dividing my updates equally. Whatever mind set I am in at the time, I write for that story. Its just been a lot of stress. I kept mentally beating myself up for not updating this story! **

**And now I have a little announcement. I have just posted a poll on my profile so please check it out. And vote! Here is the gist of it.**

**Q. **_Which model looks more like Bella?_

a.) Julia Evgenova

b.) Dominique Piek

**Both of their pictures are on my profile. I know that I'm using Julia for **_Masen Academy_** and Dominique for **_Sparkle In Your Eyes_**, but I'm just not sure about this one. I personally think that both of them are beautiful and look like Bella, but you decide. Also, if you know of any other actresses or models, or even people that look like Bella, and you would like to send me a pic, then feel free to PM me!**

**Thats all for now loves.**

**REVIEW ME!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	14. Chapter 14: So What? I'm still a Vampire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Edward's POV**

Alice stood perfectly still in the middle of our hotel room. Jasper and I were each holding onto her arms. Jasper in comfort, me in desperation. I watched the vision through her head with horror.

_My beautiful Bella sat tied up against a rough brick wall. She appeared to be either asleep or passed out_. _Suddenly_ _her eyes fluttered open, and she carefully took in her surroundings. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in fear, and she began to tremble. _

_The door to the basement that she was in flew open, and Victoria slipped inside noiselessly. Bella jumped at the sound, and began to look around the wide room in terror. Victoria flew past her, and Bella whipped her head around in her direction. But Victoria was already in the shadows. Victoria was teasing her. _

_Bella closed her eyes, and her plump lips moved slightly as she mouthed something to herself. Victoria silently crouched in front of Bella and waited eagerly. Bella let out a gust of air, and Victoria inhaled. Her eyes turned a slight darker shade of red with hunger. Bella opened her eyes and shrieked. Victoria glared at my love, and clamped a hand over her mouth. Bella thrashed and squirmed, but Victoria was absolutely lethal. Victoria smirked and spoke in a chilling voice._

" _Oh, Bella dearest. You don't actually think that I will spare your life do you?_" _She cackled in her high pitched babyish voice. Bella cringed at the sound of it. She looked around and her eyes were wide with panic._

_" W-why am I here?" Bella stuttered. Victoria threw her head back and cackled again. Bella cringed at the sound again._

_" Oh, you poor baby. I forgot how long you were out. Hmm, how do I put this simply... I hate your spouse. I want revenge. I kidnapped you. And now you are here in the basement of a warehouse in North Dakota." Victoria mocked Bella while she paced back and forth across the room. _

_She was pacing at vampire speed, so she appeared to be a blur of white skin and red hair. Bella began to fidget and tried to squirm away from Victoria, but she looked down to notice the restricting ropes. Bella began to thrash and pull at the ropes in utter frustration. _

_Victoria watched in amusement at my Bella's useless efforts. When Bella finally stopped thrashing around, her arms, hands, legs, and torso was covered in blood and sweat. Even in her horrendous circumstance, she still looked stunning. The vision began to blur at the edges, and slowly but surely, the vision began to fade to blackness._

Alice gasped, and Jasper grabbed her up in his arms.

" Please, Alice. Tell me what you saw." Jasper begged in a pained voice. Alice began to sob into his chest, and he sat down in a chair with his wife wrapped in his arms securely. I felt a pang of jealousy at the tender married couples encounter. I wished with my whole being that I could be with Bella, with her wrapped in my arms. Safe. I wished that I could kiss her and hold her forever. Never have to let her go.

I walked swiftly out of the door, and across the hallway to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie's shared room. I knocked once, and the door was pulled open by Emmett. He grinned widely at me and crouched down into a ninja stance. I tried to sidestep him. I didn't have time for his antics.

" No can do bro. You gotta get past me. The protector ninja." Emmett bellowed. I heard Rosalie snort in the other room, and Esme sigh. Carlisle smartly decided to ignore Emmett.

" Emmett! Get up, and let me past! This is important. Its about Bella!" I hissed. At the mention of Bella's name Emmett shot up, and stepped aside quickly. I flopped down on the unused bed, and sighed.

" What is it Edward? Do you have any new information on Bella?" Esme asked anxiously. Carlisle came to stand behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

" Alice just had a vision." I said simply. Everyone instantly gathered around me and waited for me to explain.

" Victoria has indeed kidnapped Bella. She is tied up in the basement of some warehouse in North Dakota, and Victoria is torturing her. In the vision she woke up from unconciousness and was disoriented. Then Victoria, that vile woman, started teasing her by running in circles around the room."

"When she made her prescence known, she began to verbally abuse Bella. Bella thrashed around trying to untie herself, and in the end, ended up with cuts and bruises. Thats where the vision cut off." I explained in a rough, pained voice. Esme reached out to hug me, and I let her. Esme was dry sobbing.

" Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry." She cooed. I stared down blankly at the white comforter on the bed. Emmett growled.

" God dammit! I'm going to rip her fucking head off! How dare she touch my little sister! Oh, just wait till I get my hands on her! She will wish that she never messed with the Cullens!" He boomed. Rosalie was just as furious as he was, but was fuming silently.

" Emmett, as much as I agree with you, attacking her is not the right thing to do." Carlisle reasoned. Emmett threw his hands in the air angrily.

" Then what are we going to do?! Sit around in this dumpy hotel and wait until Victoria slaughters Bella?! I don't think so!" Emmett bellowed. I winced at his word choice, and tried to block the mental image of Victoria killing my love from my head.

" We are going to try and find her. Then we will reason with her. If she does not cooperate then we will protect Bella. But we must avoid violence at all costs." Carlisle responded. Emmett growled but said nothing. Instead he stormed out of the room with his wife in tow. Carlisle sighed, and Esme stood.

" We will do whatever it takes to get Bella back, Edward. I promise you that." Carlisle said firmly. I was silent. He and Esme quietly retreated out of the room, and I was once again all alone. I put my head in my hands and let the sorrow overcome me. The sobs shook my body violently, and my chest ached form the force of them. And I cried. Like nobody has ever seen in their lives. I had once again put my Bella in danger. First with James all those years back, and now with Victoria. I couldn't seem to do anything right without screwing everything up.

I dry cried for a good three hours, then sat up ram rod straight. I was suddenly determined. There was no way in hell that I was going to let this go. I had spent too much time in the past wallowing and being depressed over my faults. I was done. That would be the last time I ever cried for another mistake of mine. I was going to fix this. I was going to get the love of my existence back in my arms. And I would end up killing a few vampires in the process. I stood up, and marched into the room with my whole family.

" Lets go." I said. They all looked up surprised, and puzzled.

" Where are we going Edward?" Jasper asked carefully. I'm sure my emotions were messed up and he was questioning my sanity. Quite frankly, so was I.

" We are going to kick some serious vampire ass." Emmett said. Of course he knew exactly my plan. It was actually quite similar to his original one.

" Whose car, yours or mine?" He bellowed. The excitement was prominent in his voice.

" Neither. We're taking the old fashioned way." I replied. A wide grin spread across his face, and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

" Excellent." He grabbed his boots off of the floor, and had them on before anyone could notice he was barefoot. Rosalie cackled.

" Hold up. You didn't thing that I could let you pussies tear apart the slut without me did you?" Rosalie was wearing black ankle stiletto boots, a tight black and white dress, a black cropped jacket, and had her hair curled into ringlets. She hardly looked ready to kick someones ass.

" Rose, maybe you better change first." I said. She rolled her eyes.

" No way! I want to deliver death in style. Respect my womanhood Edward." Rosalie shot back. She curled herself around Emmett's side, and he kissed her.

" Lets go babe." He said. Alice jumped up.

" Wait! I want to see Bella. Please let me and Jasper come with you." Alice begged. I thought it over. The more people that we had the easier it would be to kill Victoria.

" Alright." I sighed. Alice smiled, and danced over to my side. Jasper followed her.

" Alice, perhaps you better change." I said. Alice was of course wearing a light pink dress with a white jacket, and heels.

" Don't even say anything. I am not wearing those ugly ass hiking boots. I prefer to deliver death in style as Rosalie said before." Alice said with a straight face. I sighed.

" Now, wait just a minute. What do you all intend to do?" Carlisle asked me.

" Get Bella back home safely, and kill anything one or thing in the way." I replied shortly. Carlisle sighed.

" Alright then. Be safe." Esme and Carlisle said. I grinned.

" I will. I love you both. When we get back we will have Bella. I promise." I said. After we all hugged Carlisle and Esme, we were off. I couldn't help the grin of anticipation that spread across my face as we flew threw New Jersey. I was going to get her back. No matter what the price.

**Sorry for the filler. I have a small case of writers block, but it should go away soon. Anyway, the poll results are in and the winner is....**

**Dominique Piek!**

**I would like to thank all of you who voted, and I am happy to say that she will now be the official Bella for this story! So go check her out on my profile. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
